Green King
by jboy44
Summary: Bruce Banner the immortal hulk and Aki Taylor what do they have in common? Answer blood the two are half siblings and when Bruce returns to Aki's life following the departure of the dinosaurs Thing turn Green. Now she is the one on the adventure while As she tries to help her brother the hulk as the sheHulk
1. Chapter 1

In a room Aki taylor was sitting down her skin green and she was two foot taller and fix and curvier then normal she was dressed in purple Boots and purple shorts, She had a white tank top on and as she adjusted her hair she said, "Ok I am Aki Taylor the shehulk as you all start calling me here for my interview but keep in mind much or this story I heard later on! Now I guess it all start in America while my half brother Bruce was on the run …. Well I guess it was the hulk!"

Months ago.

In the middle of the night overlooking a cliff in America The hulk was growling as he ripped a tank in half as more shot at him.

the hulk roared as the shots hit him but the injured parts of his body seemed to melt refuse and turn back to normal skin repairing him and the hulk laughed as he humped landing on a tank and growling, "IMMORTAL HULK! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU IDIOTS GET! I CAN NEVER DIE! YOU CAN'T KILL THE HULK BUT HULK CAN KILL!" He yelled as he picked up a Tank and used it as a club to smash another one.

At that point a black bird bomber came out and dropped bombs that explode all around the hulk making the cliff fall down.

The hulk screamed as he fell into the water in to a deep rift as he thought out loud to himself, "Drown banner and bet this is deep enough to stop me form climbing out in one night when the sun rise! Too bad there is no UV light down here so I won't became banner!"

He then sank to the bottom and start to talk as he spoke underwater, "you want the hulk gone fine I'll leave this country! It's not like I need it!"

In the present in the interview room.

Aki cleared her through and said, "I don't know what happened next as the only part I heard was Bruce talking to the hulk!"

back in the past.

Within Bruce's mind Bruce spoke, "What are you doing hulk it doesn't matter were we go we will always be hunted!"

The hulk laughed, "May be in America but if they hunt us in another country they become the bad guy and we'll be the heroes for stopping them."

Next then Bruce knew he was waking on a beach groaning as someone spotted him and scream.

Elsewhere in the taylor house.

Aki was watching Max sitting in the back yard sadly sitting with Zoe looking up at where the time machine left as she heard a ring and picked it up, " yes I am Aki taylor… Yes Bruce banner is my half brother… yes … yes… WHAT?" She said in shock before hanging up as she ran out into the back yard, "MAX YOUR UNCLE BRUCE JUST WASHED UP ON A BEACH ALOST DEAD I NTHE CAR QUICK YOU CAN TAKE ZOE!"

Later on in a hospital bed Bruce opened his eyes to See Aki above him and he sat up, "NO NO YOUR IN DANGER THEY'LL ARRIVE!"

Aki tried to hold him down as she looked at him in shock, "Who will come your not making sense."

Outside Zoe was saying something but in a moment Max pushed her behind him and Her eyes widen as she saw the armoed usa military officer pointing a weapon at them!

Zoe gulped and shivered, "… geee isn't this going to be a field day for the media!... Don't shoot!"

The officer looked at Max as he lowered his goggles with replied information like him being related to the hulk, "you are related to the target kid! So you got to die!" In a moment Max was shot through the right side of the head making zoe scream.

Max held his head in pain groaning and bleeding out as Aki rushed out and screamed as the solider point his gun at her only for Bruce to tackle the man wrestle the gun away form and smash the guy in the head with it.

Aki's eyes widen her gentle brother just beat up a usa army officer who had a gun! In a moment Bruce looked to Max sadly before saying, "aki grab your son it's not safe here!" He said before bangs and blast went off.

In a moment the mother picked up her Son and ran Zoe behind them as Bruce was shooting at the military attackers as he said, "Come with me We need to stop the bleeding and replace the blood he lost!" He said as he walked in to a room with a blood draining kid and quickly drained his own

Aki was about to say something but Bruce say the sun setting and throw the bag of his blood to Aki, "Quickly get it in Max it'll save him!" In a moment Bruce fell as a bullet hit him in the neck.

Aki and Zoe screamed. As an army officer took aim and said, "No witness!" only for the officer's eyes to widen when he saw the sun set as he yelled, "WE ARE TOO LATE RUN BOYS THE HULK IS REVIVING!"

In a moment zoe's eyes widen in horror as she shock and shivered turning pale with Aki who's eyes widen as she turned green as she watched her seemingly dead half brother stand up his skin turning green and his body rearranging before long a green beast stood and the solider was shaking as he turned around.

The hulk grabbed the man by the head as he said, "Trying to kill two children and a woman who only want to save her son and brother!? How am I the monster for having split personality based super powers?" He said as he throw the man through the man through the wall making a whole in it as the hulk turned and charged yelling, "SAVE THE KID I CAN'T DIE IT SHOULD HEALING!"

In a moment Aki looked to the blood now letting out a green glow and she sighed as she hooked max up to it and watched half of the blood enter him!

Max gasped as the whole in his head repaired making Zoe jump for a moment Max's eyes widen they turned red for a second.

Aki looked at the blood then she noticed more solider coming, "they are going to kill us?" She said sadly looking to the blood as she said, "for what? Being related to my brother? For being the sister of the …. And I can't believe I am saying this the hulk? Who can't possible be a monster he didn't kill anyone! He didn't shoot a boy in the head in front of his mother!.."

Zoe was shaking as she point to Aki who was opening the blood bag! And she gulped and said, "What are you doing Mrs Taylor?" She then covered her mouth and turned Green as Aki drank the blood.

Zoe looked like she was about to barf but then her eyes widen.

Aki Fell over holding her sides as her skin turned Green and her eyes glow purple as she grow higher making her pants rip so one side was ripped down the side the other leg ripped beyond holding on giving her only one pant legs, her shirt stretched taking on a tank top like form as her hair grow a bit she got taller braking her shoes and socks and jacket.

A solider then showed up as she stood up standing much taller then him as she grabbed his Gun! The solider fired but bullet's bounced off her and she snapped the gun as she said, "zoe get my son out of here! I took a guess that sense me and my brother already share blood I could get a bit of his powers! SO NOW YOU HAVE AN ENRAGED HULK AND A PISSED OFF MOTHER SHEHULK!" She said as she picked up and slammed the man in to the ground so hard there was a crushing sound.

She then charged in rage.

Zoe grabbed the still passed out Max and shivered as she drug him along, "… I am going to wake up! And we will be back to dinosaurs and time travel! You won't have been shoot in the head! And I won't have just watched your mom drink a bag of your uncle's blood!" she said grossed out.

Meanwhile outside the hulk was all over the news being hailed a hero for stopping the usa invasion of Japan.

The hulk smiled as he jumped up and grabbed on to a jet and ripped the pilot out and laughed, "you lose! The world just sees you attacking another country and me stopping you! All those news reports of me fighting you in the usa will be seen for what it is! Me being hunted for being me or mes! You guys are the bad guys and die knowing that!" he said as he throw the pilot down and jumped down crushing a tank as he landed before clapping his hands sending off a shock wave that make tanks flip over.

the hulk laughed happily as he said, "Hulk smash hulk bash! Is that what you want? Well sorry now it's HULK KILL PUNNY ARMY! YOU WILL NEVER BOTHER THE HULK AGAIN!"

Elsewhere.

Aki the shehulk was smiling at the news feed there was no audio so she just happily held up to panicked solider and asked, "Ok till you what I'll let you run away if you can tell me what my brother's name is! His real name?"

one solider stuttered before saying "David?"

the other then said, " peter parker?" in a moment Aki smiled and happily said, "No so braking your legs now!"

there was a loud scream of pain heard around the city.

Meanwhile

Zoe found herself in an ally gulping, "how the hell did I make it this far!" She said turning to the passed out Max who's eyes start to wake to see a solider behind Zoe.

to be continued.


	2. Max Fix it

Zoe was shaking when she heard a gun being load behind her and turned to see an American solider pointing an assault rifle at her. She was shaking pale and crying as he took aim ready to fire she closed her eyes ready for the end she then heard it fire.

but she was still standing and felt no pain so she opened them to see someone standing in front of her.

The person had grey skin was a two feet taller then her had brown hair and he looked back showing a toothy smirk and red eyes. And his strong for his young age built he looked stronger then the solider.

And the way he was dressed dark blue pants black shoes white shirt dark blue tie, dark blue jacket white gloves and what could only becalled a dark blue gangsters hat with a green band and his silver belt with a metal buckle with the word hulk carved into it by what looked like nails.

He then spat out the bullet as the solider took aim firing but they were bouncing off the guy as he adjusted his gloves, " Shooting me in the face only worked once pulka!" he said smirking and Zoe's eyes widen and she covered her mouth.

he walked he sound like an older Max who was slowly walking to the solider as he smirked and said, "thanks to my uncles blood the hole in my skull isn't just patched! I got a new lease on life! I ain't sleeping with the fishes but you will be if you don't stop being both evil and stupid!"

the solider kept firing but Max got close grabbed the gun and bent the barrel till it snapped in half and he dropped it and waved his finger in the grown adult's face as he said, "What did I just say Pulka? What did I just say to you?" He then gave the man a flick on the left hit with send him flying to a stone wall that were.

he hit hard enough to leave a mark as he fell down as any normal person would form such an impact his side was clearly bleeding.

the Grey mini hulk smirked as he said, "Zoe do be a doll and look away. I am not going to let someone who likes shooting youngsters in the face have any of his own! So please look away while I Max Taylor Fix this guy with my bare hands!" he said as he removed his gloves as he said, "Don't want to get my duds that dirty!"

Zoe's jaw dropped as she covered her eyes and gulped, "I am going to wake up and all will be normal!" she then heard a high pitched horrifying scream she then heard what sound like Max putting his gloves back on and she uncovered to see the mini grey hulk pick her up and throw her over his shoulder like she was as light as air.

She was red and banged his back, "HAY PUT ME DOWN!" At that point more Solider with guns showed up and she yelled," DON'T PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled changing her tune quickly.

Max smirked as he jumped up on to a roof top happily as he said, "sorry but putting you some place safe is the idea Zoe." He then jumped form the building down a few blocks as he spotted people evacuating and he put her down and took her chin in his hand.

Zoe was red and confused as Max looked down at her, "Funny for years I was nervous around you thanks to my crush I acted like an idiot, but now those nerves are gone literally blow out the back of my skull." Zoe's eyes widen as she turned redder then Max's old shirt as he kissed her and she put a hand on his chest and her eyes widen at the solid muscle under it.

He broke the kiss as he said, "go with the evacuating people doll face!" he said adjusting his gloves as he turned, "I have some pulka's to fix!" he then jumped off leaving her.

As Zoe turned to leave as she said, "Ok ….. Why gangster? Why?"

Meanwhile

Aki was smirking as she avoid strikes form what looked like a bootleg hulk buster and she happily punched it left leg denting it before rolling and kicking the leg form behind so then rolled out the way and flipped up as it turned.

She smiled as she charged in ducked a punch and hit the leg again making it brake making the armor fall over to the left side and now that it was on the ground she ripped the helmet and chest off and grabbed the man under it and she happily looked at the scared solider, "Any last words?"

the solider blinked before saying, "… Why the hell are you so hot?"

Aki smiled and happily said, "Sorry I am married and a mother!" she then slammed him into the ground so hard the ground was dented.

She smiled before she looked up to see a shield ships and she heard a nervous cough and turned to see Spike her husband in a shield uniform and she blinked. "oh you're a shield agent that explains the teleporter you had hanging around…" she then tilted her head and yelled, "YOU WHERE A SPY ALL ALONG AND DIDN'T TELL ME! SPIKE TAYLOR GET OVER HERE!" She said cracking her knuckles.

Max was knocking down another bootleg hulk buster much like his mother did but he had the solider on the inside by the neck and rolled his eyes, "Mom and dad this is embarrassing!" he then turned to the solider and said, "Now solider boy ready to pay the ultimate price for this evil by being fixed?"

the solider gulped and covered a spot on his pants in horror as he said, "No!" his voice was hi pitched and Max smirked evily, "Well too bad!"

another horrifying high pitch scream echoed.

Max dropped the solider who looked dead and his pants were covered in blood as he said, "And who said video games are bad for you! It's bad for the other guy you recreate the scenes on!" he said adjusting his hat, before putting his gloves back on.

the hulk then jumped down and looked at Max, "… some how you absorbed Joe fix it!"

Max smirked happily as he said, "yeah uncle I knows! After all I been fixing this pulka's all day!"

Hulk blinked before pointing at him and saying, "that's too far!" he then jumped up!"

the solider were running as an order came on , "We have two new hulks and the sun is rising! While the big one will turn back into banner we don't know about the other two smaller ones and plus shield! Retreat retreat!"

A solider yelled, "THE GREY ONE IS GOING TO FIX ME SAVE ME! SAVE ME!" he yelled in horror.

Max was smirking as his dad was running form his Mother's age, and he watched the hulk turn back into his uncle Bruce and he looked at Bruce and said, "I am not the only one to get a pick me up form your blood uncle! And look at the news!" he said pointing to the hanging but still working jumbotron.

On it was images of the hulk turning back into Bruce and the subtitles was " hero of japan" And the usa military was being called monsters.

Bruce's eyes widen as he cried covering his faces, he was not ready for this, he never though it was possible people were coming out now to thanks him for saving them form the army.

Max adjusted his hat as he said, "Hay what are me and my mom Chop liver! You know screw that I am off to find my dame Zoe well she isn't officially my broad yet I guess" he said jumping up.

end flash back

Aki was in the room and turned back to her normal human form before turning back into Shehulk as she said, "and that's what happened that day! Me and Spike are still fighting I don't' like the lies he doesn't like the fact I am not stronger then him and so is our son. And Zoe and max started dating and it got her kicked out and disowned by her parents so she stays with us, Reese still talks to her though!" She said as she got up.

She dust her shoulder off before saying, "Now I am off!" she then looked at the door and turned back to normal to go through it before changing back to shehulk when on the other side.

Meanwhile.

Max was on his back lifting a bar bell the weight was set to two hundred and he was lifting it with one hand and sitting on the left one was Zoe on the right was Zoe's friend Amy who was red.

Zoe blinked as Max switched to just one finger as she said, "… and my parents yelled at you calling you a freak… they are idiots!" she said blinking at it.

Max smirked as he said, "I know right doll face I just want to figure out the limits to my strength, also I heard your system is switching the teleporter over to Gamma instead of stones?"

Zoe nodded and Amy said, "I believe it all but Why am I here? I feel like a third wheel!" she said red.

Zoe smiled and happily said, "We are use to working in a group of three. Also max how is your dad!"

Max laughed, "hiding after all his shehulk wife is pissed at him and you won't like an hulk that's angry. Just as those solider I fixed what good"

At that point the garage door opened and guys in black suits showed up and said, "Normally we show up and tell you to get in but sense you are who you are we are asking, please come with us it's shield business involving Agent Spike Taylor."

Max held the bar up allowing the girls to hop off as Max put it up like it was nothing and dropped it making it make a loud sound as it hit the ground and he turned and said, "Oks but if this is a trick you guys are getting fixed!"

the men in black suits gulped as they said, "It's not!"

to be continued.


	3. Monster mash part one

In a black room Aki and Max were sitting with a shield agent.

Max adjusted his hat and said, "So can I take it you calling us in to help my daddio's got his ass in trouble so call on the two hulks he is related too"

The agent nodded and said, "It's more complicated then that we'll be landing at the sight soon long story short we were digging then we found something strange a gem filled shrine and a sword and next then we know…" an alarm sound as a howl and slashing was heard and the agent put on a parashot and said, "… .i'll just let spike explain!" He then opened the door and jumped out.

As the door was slashed down by a golden broad sword with a gem filled handle and there stood a large bipedal werewolf with brown fur growling in the remains of a ripped shield agent uniform.

Aki's eyes widen as she gasped, "My lying husband has become a werewolf swordsmen… that is random but At least now we can work things out dear!" she said cracking her knuckles as she charged avoiding the sword to hit him the chest.

He slide back a few inches back only to turn so his tail hit Aki in the face knocking her down, but the shehulk got up with a smirk as she wiped the corner of her mouth and tackled him, "BRING IT ON YOU LYING BASTARD!"

Max blinked as he looked out the open plane door to it about to crash and he jumped out, "They will survive they a hulk and a big bad wolf! Besides that… Creepy as shit parent fight!" he said jumping down and landing at the site.

He then ran down and he adjusted his hat, "Me looking for clues! What a nutty worlds we now live in" He sounded confused as he watched the plane crash and explode only for his Mother and father to come out still fighting.

Aki ducking a sword slash and going in for a right hook to the gut only for spike to grab it with his left leg and flip making Aki spin in place for a moment before she slammed to the ground.

The manwolf then went in for a downward sword slash only for Aki to roll out of the way and flip back up with a happy smirk on her face as she cracked her neck, "Now you are going to get it!"

Max shivered as he ran deep into the mining Tunnel as he said, "can't get away form it fast enough!" he said creepily before coming to the shrine they mentioned Max crossed his arms and poked at a gem with his foot making a ghostly image of others who touched the shrine and became manwolf as he rubbed his chin, "Ok is this lost alien tech or magic?" he sounded confused as he saw some empty gem holes and blinked before he found an image of a man wolf craved into the side with a gem in his chest as he said, "Gem in the chest? Gem filled sword… Could it be?" he rubbed his chin and snapped his fingers, "That's got to be it!"

He then ran out and yelled ot his mother, "MOM THERE IS A GEM IN DAD'S CHEST HIS UNIFORM IS HIDING IT ITS WHAT IS MAKING HIM SO BIG AND BAD!" he yelled out.

Aki ducked to avoid a sword swing and land a left round house to Spike's chest making him howl in pain as a bright flash of Green light came form under the uniform, "Ok story checks out. But how do we break!"

She then ducked to avoid another sword slash as she said, " After all I can smash through a lot so if that kick didn't brake the cursed gem stone what will?"

Max rubbed his chin before remembering the spot for the sword at the shrine, "the sword has a lot of them may be it can slash the gem stones!"

Aki turned to run her werewolf husband chasing as she said, "Take me too it I know how to test it." Max nodded as he lead his mother down to the shrine and in a moment both moved out of the way of a down ward sword slash.

And sure enough Spike's sword slashed through one of the gem stones like a knife through hot butter and Max smirked, "To day has been a great day for my old thinker!" he said proudly tapping his head.

The Shehulk then went in for a left round house kick right to Manwolf's head knocking the wolf back but he held on to his swords as she said, " yes now any idea how to get the swords form your werewolf papa?" she said getting in to a boxing stance After all she had no former training and all her fighting skills came from just abusing her powers but clearly Spike had the same powers plus claws fangs and a magic sword.

Manwolf charged in for a slash and Aki moved out of the way but Max held point at himself as he said," Pops yo it's me your Son Max! remember all the good times we had dinosaurs, remember the dinosaurs!" he said trying to reach his father.

Spike held his head with his left clawed hand as he said, "I….stud…y…..those….when…not….agent…" he growled and howled in pain his head hurting.

Aki blinked before smiling and turning into her normal form and calling out, "And it's me Aki you know the women who puts up with your stupidity yet loves you all the same! Who even still loves you after all the lies!" She comment before turning back into Shehulk.

Max held out his left hand as he saw man wolf growling and he said, "Dad's we can help you! But we need you to give up that sword you swinging around like a samurai!" he said holding his hand out.

Spike looked at the blade and his reflection in it before looking to his son and in a moment while shaking he hand the blade handle to him.

Max grabbed it and with one swing slash his father's chest while saying, "I LOVE YOU DAD!" he was in tears but in a moment there was a green light.

The light covered Spike as he howled his fur turning Grey before the light covered him and returned him to his human form now with Grey hair.

As he fell down Aki caught him and he panted as she looked at her and asked, "What did I do?"

Later on in the Taylor house Zoe, Amy Reese and Spike's jaws hit the floor as they watched the security tapes of Spike as Man wolf.

Spike pointed to himself, "I WAS A WEREWOLF!"

Aki who was in her normal form and outfit smiled before kissing his check, " yes and we punched our way out of our issues because of it! and they let ous keep the magic sword!"

Max was holding it as he said, "I don't thing this suits me, but you moms may be we can call it the savage sword of the shehulk doesn't that have a nice ring to it?" he said with a smirk.

Aki blinked before putting a finger to her chin and saying, "Well I did take Kendo in highschool so why not Lady hulk with magic sword… I'll be dangerous."

Zoe's left eye twitched as she said, "Your dad was a werewolf Max!?" she said in shock.

The mini grey hulk adjusted his hat and said, "I knows. I was the one to slash the magic Gem stone that made him one to lift the curse Zoe. Been an epic day and wait the sun is going down that means uncle Bruce is going to turn into uncle hulk soon!"

Elsewhere in the City Bruce was indeed turning into the hulk in an alley way.

once he was Free the hulk groaned before jumping out into the woods and walking around as he said, "let's see now someone was following Bruce all day let's see who it is!"

In a moment the Wendigo popped out roaring and jumping to slash at the hulk.

The immortal Green giant simple punched it in the head making it fly backwards into a tree.

the flesh eating monster grabbed a tree and used it as a club to swing at the hulk and said, "Really now?" He said punching the tree making it explode into splinters, "What do you think this is a classic monster movie… well it has the set up for one!"

the wendigo growled as he charged going in to slash the hulk's chest landing a hit, but hulk simple kicked it away as his flesh turned to slime for a moment to refuse before turning back to normal unhurt as he cracked his knuckles, "So you want to go?"

The wendigo growled as he yelled out, "WENDIGO!" charging at the hulk.

Elsewhere in the city.

Mrs. Drake was walking her dog as she said, "I hope my husband is ok I mean he has been acting weird sense he was rescued form that plane crash in Canada."

That is when the yell of Wendigo was heard as hulk and the wendigo rolled out in front of her with Hulk kicking the thing away form him." Amano!" it then ran off.

Mrs drake's eyes widen as she yelled, "OK WHAT WAS THAT THING AND WHY IT SAY MY NAME!"

Hulk got up and sighed, "Look that was a wendigo in Canada eat human flesh become one of those things like in the story book, your husband was in a plane crash in Canada so hate to say it but that beast witch only wants to kill and eat people be your husband."

MRs drake's eyes widen in horror.

The next day in the drake house hold Zoe was in tears crying in Max's chest as Amano drake was throwing up in a bucket form the news report.

Bruce was a normal human sick green looking at the screen, "That is a wendigo attack.. it's not even murder it's a symptom of a disease!"

Reese was in the corner crying.

Max held Zoe tight and growled, "Ok how to do stop this thing?" he asked growling wanting to stop zoe's tears.

Bruce sighed as he said, "The only weak points are the heart and head if one of those is destroyed the Wendigo will die, that's the only way."

to be continued. 


	4. Monster mash part Two

It was the night!

Zoe was walking with the Hulk, Aki and Max in the woods.

Hulk rolled his eyes and looked to Zoe, "Lady your dad is gone! You aren't going to reach him! No Wendigo has there soul left!"

Zoe put her hands on her hips and said, "And that's what you probably would have said about Max's dad!" she said trying to make a point.

Max sighed as he adjusted his hat and said, "Zoe my daddy'o was a werewolf, wolves are omniverse so he always had the choice of not eat meat! Your dad's don't got that option! So I am sorry but I know you have to try, I don't think it'll work!"

Aki was holding the broad sword that man wolf used swinging it around like it was nothing, "and here is were all those fencing listen pay off! Hunting a fleshing monster that use to be one of my friends with the goal of decapitate him or stab him through the heart!" She said sounding more excited then nervous as Zoe turned sickly green.

That is when they heard a yell of Wendigo and he jumped out, In a moment the Hulk back handed slapped him back.

Max saw a creator and blinked, "Hay's this is were we's found chomp and the stones!" he said before he stood in front of Zoe In a boxing pose ready to fight.

the Wendigo got up as Zoe yelled out, "DAD I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE FIGHT IT!"

In a moment the Wendigo roared and charged muttering, "EAT DAUGHTER!" Zoe's eyes widen as Max charged ducked a claw swing and popped up landing a double fist punch to the Wendigo's gut.

The beast gasped as he stumbled back and Max looked back to a Stunned and tearful eyed Zoe covering her mouth as he sighed and turned back to his fight, 'I am sorry Zoe!" he said sounding like he use to.

The Thing charged mindlessly towards them screaming "EAT DAUGHTER!" over and over again as Max easily avoid the claw strikes and land hits to his gut.

Hulk crossed his arms in pride, "Look at your son Aki. He is a natural combat strategist. He knows he lacks full hulk strength so he is using his edge speed and agility to make up for it! this thing mindlessly slashes and roars he avoids then counter attacks with his full might!"

Aki blinked as this was the first time someone compliment her son's intelligence, before she held her sword out and in a moment dove right in giving the blade a straight push right into the beast chest.

The Wendigo roared in pain as it backed away holding it's chest wound as Aki held the sword with one hand like a fencing saber as she said, "Ok Shehulk is tagging in!" She said firmly as the beast tried to slash at her but she avoid it with a few ducks.

Each time she swung the blade landing a slash before she long she was close enough to give an upward swing slashing off it's left arm making it scream in pain!

It appeared the bones were regrowing slowly but visibly at the numb showing it was regenerating.

In a moment Hulk rushed in grabbed and ripped off the beast last arm!

Zoe bend over throwing up as she watched the monster that use to be her dad bleeding form two bloody former arm numbs Max held her petting her back as he said, "It's ok Zoe it's ok! Well it's not because your dad eat a dude and became a demon! But his suffering is almost over… in the mortal realm at least… you know what I am just going to shut the hell up and hug you…DAM IT THAT WAS IN BAD TASTE TOO!" he said holding her and mentally kicking his own ass for his horrible ability to comfort his girlfriend.

Hulk held the beast by the waist as it screamed and he said, "SISTER NOW SLASH HIS HEAD OFF!"

In a moment Aki grabbed the blade and gave it a side ways swing and off came the beast head and hulk dropped the now dead beast the battle was over right as the sun start to rise making hulk Slowly turn back into Bruce.

Zoe was crying in Max's arms as she muttered, "DAD HOW COULD YOU!"

Later on.

Zoe was dressed in a black shirt, dress leaving a room she was running out crying, as she said, "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" she then screamed as some kind of metal robotic arm grabbed her she looked up to see a Machine as the Leader looked up and said, "perfect you are connect to the hulk's family and a child you'll be the perfect weapon against!"

Max then ran out in a black version of his normal outfit to see the Leader he roared as he ran and jumped after the leaders flying machine screaming, "ZOE!" before long he lost sight of them but he was still rampaging after them! He came out as he sensed Zoe was in trouble and it was guiding him almost like a radar.

He couldn't explain it he just couldn't before long he came to what looked like an abandoned town and he roared a scream, that sound like a bird and he looked up a large red Bird dove down and tried to claw at him but he ducked.

the strange sense that was guiding him was pointing at the beast that just dived bombed he also saw a caller and he remembered over hearing the leaders words and he growled.

As he smashed a shop window it looked like a clothing store he heard they made fake towns for weapon tests but still, he growled, "HE DID NOT TURN MY ZOE IN TO THAT THING!? Who am I kidding he did!" he punched the ground making a creator that was hulk sized.

Max held his head his eyes widened he looked like he was seeing mirrors of the harpy form his uncles eyes as his left eye twitched he remembered Bruce commenting it appeared like he absorbed joe fixit but it was clearly true.

The Grey Mini Hulk removed his gloved remembering how the mutation passed to him and his mom through blood and how it saved him and he looked at his hand and jumped as the bird roared and he bite his hand making it bleed.

the bird tried grab him with it's mouth bit he held it open with one hand as he left the blood trip in and in a moment the birds pure red eyes turned human a purple as it crashed and start to shrink!

Max got up and broke into a house and found a blanket and walked it out and throw it out on the bird as it shirked and changed form.

before long a human form was covered by the blanket it was Zoe her skin was grey her hair now down and red. She also had talon like tails, and her feet appeared to be red bird feat and on her back was a pair of red feathered winged the Caller had fallen off it was what was controlling her.

In a moment she broke down in tears as Max held her and growled, "It's ok Zoe It's ok I'll make him pay!"

Soon Zoe fell a sleep crying and Max set her in the clothing store before charging off in rage.

Before long Zoe got up and looked around and saw an outfit.

Before long she walked out of the store dressed in a backless black tank top black short shorts showing her bird feet were up to the knee she also put on black sunglass and adjusted some black fingerless gloves.

She then flapped her wings taking to the air, "Max… I know you'll need my help this time!"

Meanwhile inside the leaders base.

Max had removed his hat jacket and Gloves his red eyes glowing with Gama energy and he screamed as he smashed through Robot after robot He screamed, "LEADER COME OUT AND FACE ME! YOU HURT MY ZOE CURSED HER LIKE ME! I WILL POP YOUR GIANT HEAD LIKE A FUCKIGN ZIT!"

Leader was in another room gulping as he said, "those robots were made to hold down the hulk and GEEEEE!" he said holding his head.

In a moment he hit a button making the room light up and he screamed as the leaders voice said, "behold my gama drain light Go ahead get the energy flowing with your rage you'll be drained dry and be left powerless! I planned to use it on your uncle but thanks for helping me beta test it!"

A moment later red energy beams fired at the lights braking them and Marks turned to see zoe and his eye widened.

Zoe smirked resting her hands witch where smoking showing they are were the energy beams came form said, "I know you would charge in with out thinking and Max I love you but I am sick of this protect me thing! I would rather fight side beside as equals and now we can! So let's go make this kidnapping mad man's head explode like a boil together!"

Max ran over and took her hands and kissed them before saying, "it would be an honor I'll hold him down you crash his head between your talon feet my angel of darkness!" he said happily.

Zoe grabbed his face and kissed him before saying, "Not an angel A harpy!"

Leader screamed, "MERCY!"

Later on at the D-lab Zoe was sitting down using a towel to dry her freshly clean Talons.

Reese's eye twitched, "Dad becomes a demon Sister a mythical bird of prey… No wonder mom just check into the nut house!"

Zoe looked at her Talons as he said, "yeah been a bad week for the Drakes!" She said sadly.

Amy Looked between Zoe and Max and said, "…. I can not lie to myself anymore… I got both ways… as I find you both equally hot…"

Zoe held Max tightly and said, "MINE AND I AM NOT SHARING!"

Aki sighed as she walked in, "How about a vacation to clear this all off our minds!?"

To be continued.


	5. Day at the beach

On the beach somewhere

Max was in black trunks and a black swim jacket holding hands with Zoe.

the harpy smiled she was dressed in a red two piece the top had frills and the bottom was skirted as she held her boyfriends hand as they walked in the sand smiling, "This is what I need!" she said happily pulling Max closer with her wing.

The Grey mini hulk blushed as he rolled his eyes.

Elsewhere Bruce was sitting down he was in trunks sandals a Hawaiian shirt that was blue a stray hat and sun glasses watching the world around him and happily looking up at the son witch would stop him form becoming the hulk.

Elsewhere Aki was in shehulk form in a simple White Bikini and she smiled at all the looks of jealousy other women were giving her and all the guys looking at her.

she smirked before se turned to see Spike in red trunks with his arms crossed and She rolled her eyes, "you know most guys would be thrilled that they are married to the hottest thing on the beach!" she said pointing out her husbands actions were weird.

that is when she heard something and turned see some male body builder lifting a large bar bell growling, "NO WOMEN CAN BE STRONGER THAN A MAN!" he yelled at some random lady.

Aki Growled and walked over to him and in a moment, she took the large bar bell and held it up with her left index finger and span it around to show boat, "I am out lifting you so I a women am stronger then you a man! So do stop yelling that bull shit before I snap you in half!"

the man's eyes widen as he ran away.

Aki then put the bar bell down as she smiled, "That's what I though! I swear beach bullies who the hell things that's a good look! I mean what is wrong with them? Do they think acting like an asshole is going to get them anything but hate and sooner or later ad beating? Not to mention the gender hate Men women we are all equal no gender is better than the other!" she said sounding firm about it.

Elsewhere in another universe.

A twelve year old girl in with green skin, and red hair in a copy of Thundra's out fit but her shirt covered her stomach was in golden chains she was shaking in rage trying to brake them.

Thundra then looked at her growling in rage before she hit the girl upside the head making her cry as she said, "The Hulk DNA was suppose to make you strong! It was supposed to make you an unstoppable mad warrior who destroys our male enemies! But no you are weak crying sniveling! The male DNA made you weak I don't know what I was thinking!"

The girl cried horrible, "But mom I am just a kid and so was he!"

Thundra growled and hit the child again this time knocking her down, "Don't call me that no child worthy of carrying my DNA would be this weak and allow men to live! You are a disgrace to Femizonia yet That same DNA that ruined you makes your skin to strong for decapitation so we can't execute you!"

The little girl was crying horrible as she heard her mother saying this things as Thundra yelled, "So we will have to do this a different way I will send you to your father's world! In the ocean with those chains to sink and drown!"

Before the girl could scream or cry she found herself a world away in the ocean sinking as she screamed.

Meanwhile on the beach Max's eyes spotted some one drowning and he got up, "sorry zoe Some one is Drowning!" he dove into the water his stronger muscles made him a fast swimmer as he held his breath and dove and saw the girl up close.

his eyes widened at the green girl before he ripped the chains off of her and grabbed her pulling her up above the water as she gasped for air and looked to the boy who saved her with a smile as she said, "Mom was wrong about men!" she then pasted out and Max held her and swam to sure as he made it to the beach people were gasping form the Green girl yelling alien.

Max rolled his eyes, "She is not space green she is Gama Green!"

Later on the girl was waking up on a beach tower With Max and Zoe looking over her and she jumped and Max held out his hands and said, "Sorry for the scare lady but how did you just appear in the ocean weighted down like that!"

the girl played with her red hair, "My mom said I was a mistake that had no right to live!" she said sadly and Zoe's eyes widen before saying, "My dad tried to eat me… so I can relate in a way!"

Lyra blinked before sighing, "and thank you for proving to me my mom is wrong being male doesn't make a monster being, being a monster makes a monster!"

That is when Bruce showed up rubbing his chin as he remembered that outlook form a past encounter against Thundra, "your mother wouldn't happen to be thundra would it?"

She nodded and Bruce's eyes widen when she remember her being able to make him bleed triggering his hulk out and his eyes widen, "… what's your name?"

The girl Blinked and said, "Lyra!"

In a moment people were Running as Thundra was on the beach holding a blade in one hand and a chain in the other, "I SEE I WILL HAVE TO SEE TO THE MISTAKES DEATH MYSELF!"

Bruce stood between Lyra as he yelled, "DON'T ACT LIKE I AM AN IDIOT I KNOW WHAT YOU DID THUNDRA! YOU USED MY BLOOD TO MAKE HER!"

Lyra gasped and Thundra clapped, "and the smartest ape figures it out yes I used your blood that strength would be better suit for a women so I tried to make it but she got all the things that make you weak and holds you back!" She said sounding cold and emotionless as the sun was setting behind her as she impaled Bruce on her blade!

Bruce gasped but as the blade came out he still stood as the sun had gone down and the change with the power to bring him back to life was upon him.

Max looked to Bruce then to Lyra and said, "Well Lyra meet your dad, My cousin!" Before Lyra could gasp her eyes widen as the sun set and Bruce turned into the hulk.

Thundra backed away instead of just growing it was like the hulk was forming around Bruce and the hulk roared as the shirt was ripped off leaving him in the trunks and he cracked his knuckles, "First you made my a father without my permission then you abuse and try to kill my daughter now that is something I take personally."

Thundra charged with her sword as she yelled out," YOU THINK NOW SO YOU WILL KNOW WHEN MY BLADE IS AT YOUR NECK!"

Hulk tried to block it with the back of his hand but the blade cut him triggering him to punch her away as he looked at it, "right time and universe travel you have had prep time sense you tried to drown my daughter! You made a blade that can slash a hulk! Max get your cousin out of here!"

Zoe held out her left hand and fired off a radiation blast that shattered the blade off Thundra's blade as she happily said, "And it is going to be fair!" the She and her Boyfriend then grabbed and carried away the shocked Lyra.

Lyra looked back and blinked, "Dad… defending me…. !" she was crying as Max said, "… a parent that girls most be a new alien feeling to you to feel loved doesn't cousin but I saved you I care too!"

In a moment she stopped suddenly she had the strength to not be pulled along.

As she turned to see her parents having a slug fest her father was clearly winning form his strength of rage and Lyra looked at her mother and in a moment she some how picked up and throw the life guard station at the amazon.

The amazon gasp as it hit her and she saw Lyra throw it, "HOW ?YOU ARE WEAK!" she said as it shattered upon impact.

In a moment the crying Lyra charged in shocking everyone as she punched her mother in the gut hard enough to make the evil femazon gasp in pain and throw up blood as she said, "YOU MADE ME WEAK!"

Lyra then jumped and delivered and upper cut as she got in a fighting stance and she called out, "I couldn't have my strength because I am not my father! Dad may be powered by rage but clearly I am powered by love!" As thundra got up Lyra flipped kicking her in the face before.

Lyra was now free falling and as Thundra growled pulling out a knife the hulk grabbed Lyra and put her on his shoulder as he punched thundra on top of the head making a large impact creator on the beach that left her buried.

the women screamed as she got up screaming only for Hulk to say, "Daddy knows what it is like to have a parent who hates him so Lyra if you want to continue you may!"

Lyra smiled as she saw something and said, "No my cousin wants a turn now!"

In a moment Thundra dug her self out only to be kicked upside the head by both of Max's feet as he jumped.

before Thundra could get up She was picked up and gasped as she looked at Aki who said, "As a mother you disgust me as a human you disgust me as a fighter you disgust me!" A moment later Aki picked up the chain and used it to tie up Thundra before dragging the women by the hair making her scream.

Aki came to the waters edge and said, "Now here are your choice either go back were you came form and never come back or drown like you want your child too!" she said throwing Thundra into the ocean by her hair.

Only for the femazon to vanish.

the next day Lyra was in a the same swim suit as Zoe smiling as she played Valley ball against her cousin Max.

Aki sat down on a beach chair next to her brother Bruce and said, "So another super strong banner."

Bruce nodded and he said, "and not the only kid I have!"

Aki jumped up and looked at him and said, "WHAT?"

Bruce smiled and happily said, "you'll meet him if we ever head to the savage lands."

to be continued


	6. What a mess

Later In the D-lab Zoe and Max were sitting around as Reese worked on something.

Zoe crossed her legs and started to trim her talon's as she looked to her sister and in a bored tone asked, "Any reason why you need us here sis?"

Reese rolled her eyes as she typed and spoke with little emotion, "Short answer I think I can alter the Teleporter to work based on Gamma radiation, and with your mother and uncle out getting more cloths for Lyra you two are the only walking Gamma reactors I have to test it on!"

Max cracked his gloved knuckles before stating, "if this thing ends up clipping my angel's wings, you won't be able to hide good enough Pluka!" he said with a smirk his eyes glowing with rage.

Reese shivered for a moment before she looked back and said, "…. I am the one who is suppose to scare my sisters boyfriends,… sister's boyfriend should be scaring me!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and count on her fingers, "I have talons on my hand sand feet, my feet are powerful bird feet that can crush skulls, I can fly, oh and last but not least I can fire off radioactive energy beams form my hands. You should be scared of me sister!" She said with a bit of venom.

The older Drake gulped as she adjusted her Collar and stated, "point taken dear little sister who I love deeply., Well it's done so let's test! It's set to return you in five hours"

Max and Zoe then stepped on it and then like so many times they where gone.

They appeared in the middle of an Indiana city and they ran off screaming as Max Blinked and crossed his arms, "you think they never spotted a Gamma Mutants before?"

Zoe then picked up the new paper on the stand and point at the date, "they haven't look at the date!"

Max picked it up and blinked it was just a few days after they meet Meena and a year before the hulk would come into being, "….Fuck Reese didn't make a teleporter she made a fuck dam time machine… we most fine tune it to see Rex but right now we have to hide to avoid changing it shit! Don't' want to find out if multiverse is real or not!"

Zoe Blinked as she grabbed her boyfriend in her leg talons and flow off as she said, "you know I don't think this works under multiverse, if you check the date it's the Day Meena vanished! What if she came with us back to the future?"

the Mini Grey hulk looked at the paper Meena was mentioned as being married off to someone she never meet and blinked, "yeah… the paper state they think she just ran away form the wedding… maybe true… in a weird away..Fuck it let's go see her!"

Elsewhere in the City.

Meena was locked in her room sadly looking over her Balcony in a red Bridal gown with gold trim as she sighed looking over the city, "I was suppose to be it's leader but I am it's captive!" She then turned around sadly looking at the D-team badge the only sigh of her having any freedom and it was only a day.

that is when she heard a voice say, "Gee hate to see you like this Meena!" She then turned to see Zoe legs crossed sitting on her balcony.

She was about to scream wide eyed at the mythical Harpy a monster sitting down looking at her but a gloved hand covered her mouth and her eyes moved to see Max beside her covering her mouth as he held the D-team badge he use to have, "Don't scream We are not monsters we are irradiated mutations form the future… Shit that's not much less scream worthy is it?"

Meena was screaming in to Max's hand as Zoe hopped off the railing and crossed her arms, "Really Max? well if you had brains and brawns you would be a professor hulk and the world is not ready. Look Meena I know we look a lot different but it's us Max and Zoe and I can prove it some how we managed to pull off a trade place where I comment being a princess is horrible."

Meena's eyes widen and Max removed his hand form her mouth as she panted as she let out a shocked, "HOW FAR IN THE FUTURE!?"

Max then rubbed his head, "About a year!" The princess Eyes widened as Max said, "it's the birth of the age of heroes and villains marvelous super powered beings. All in all a kick as eventful year filled with aliens, Monsters mutants Alien parasites, killer robots, demons, Magic, more mutants, Cyborgs of death.. undead cybors, Zombies, classic monsters, more Aliens, talking animals, Ghosts, Goblins, more Aliens, time travel wizards, witches, lots of racists , crazy amazon bitches, and more weird shit!"

Meena sat down on her bed holding her head trying to compute this, "…. The future sounds scary as hell!"

Zoe sat down next to her and patted her back and said, "yeah kind of is! But me and Max have super powers so not for us! … and we found out Max's dad was a spy… My turned out to be a cannibalistic demon…. But Max's dad spent a day as a werewolf."

the princess backed away at the information she was being told as she said, "…. Were is Rex? Please tell me he makes it!"

And form there Max and Zoe just filled her in one what happened with Rex the space pirates and Reese mistake of making a tiem travel.

Meena sighed as she pouted, "and three more hours till I most wed a man I have never meet at the age of twelve as my father doesn't want a women ruling his country… I will never see all those wonders… at least you both came to see me off."

Max crossed his arms as he removed on of his gloves and said, "Look Meena how do we say it… in our time you were reported as Missing on this day!"

the princess jumped up her eyes sparkling as she pointed at them and happily said, "… so I can leave with you guys to the future?"

Zoe nodded and said, " yes in two hours my Sister thing will pulls us back and we will be back in the future but it works on Gamma energy if we just hold on to you it won't work you need Gamma energy in you!"

Max then bit his hand and said, "My uncles blood gave me and my mother powers, and My blood returned Zoe to semi normal after being turned into a giant mindless bird!"

Meena looked to Zoe who held up a hand and said, "Don't ask I don't' want to talk about it!"

Max point to his slowly but visibly healing hand as he said, "Point being your choice go with what the future says and take some Gamma blood and deal with what ever effect it has or stay and marry someone you never meet!"

In a moment the princess was licking Max's bleeding hand to both of there shocks and she wiped her mouth on her hand and said, "the creepy is a pervert twice my age! My ass is going to the future to escape!" she then looked and saw the Skin on her right side turning Grey and looking a little scalely.

Her right eye turned red and she quickly tried to lift her bed with her left arm couldn't but her right hand lift it up and she said. "…. I have super strength only in one side of my body!"

Harpy rolled her eyes and said, "I guess that makes you the new Mess. At least your super strong side doesn't have spikes and look ugly like abomination!"

Meena smiled as she happily hugged the two other Gamma mutants and in a moment they all vanished.

Reese's eyes then widened at the third kid mutation who reappeared as Zoe said, "It time travels Come on Meena we have shopping to do! And don't worry if any store refuses to sell to us Max well just hulk them up or I'll charge up an energy beam Both works."

Meena smiled as she held her dress up and was trailing off behind them, "Hold up will you this outfit is not made for running my friends!"

Reese blinked as she said, "…. My teleporter now transports through time….I CAN HAVE MY ZANDER BACK!" She then got to working on it, "Next time I try a date along with locations and we should have it! I am coming my husbando!" she said happy and talking about having her husbando back a mile a minute super excited and happily.

Elsewhere Amy was sitting arms crossed as she Looked at Meena now dressed in a white tank top military Camouflage pants and black boats flipping her hair happily as she said, "I think I make this look good."

Amy then screamed, "AM I THE ONLY ONE I HANG OUT WITH WHO ISN'T GOING TO BE A SUPER HERO!"

Max then held out his hand bleeding as he said, "Either lick the blood and get powers or shut the hell up Amy your choice!" he said flatly.

the girl rubbed her chin before licking the blood on Max's hand before making a crossed out look as she said, "GROSS I LICKED BLOOD!"

Amy then blinked and nothing happened, "WHAT THE HELL!? WHY AREN'T I GETTING SUPER POWERS!"

Bruce then walked by saying, "X-gene is unaffected by Gamma till it activates if you are not mutating you are a mutant who just hasn't gotten her powers yet!" he said flatly.

Amy blinked as she raised her hand and said, "how long does it take for an X-Gene to kick in?"

Everyone shrugged.

to be continued.


	7. Abomination

A Few months later.

it was night time in the woods and Hulk was yelling as he charged in Punching as Aki who was slashing her Blade around the sword knocked her brother's fists away but did not slash them as she said, "Got dam it this blade is enchanted got dam it!" she said before jumping back to avoid and over head double fist crush form her brother.

Hulk smashed the ground so hard the ground shaked knocking aki and in the back ground Lyra Max and Meena down But Zoe was hoovering with her wings and held out her hand firing off Radiation blast at the hulk.

The beams hit but did nothing and the hulk walked over to her and grabbed her and throw her away only for the harpy to flap her wings and stops her self midair only to look down and see she was to high up to know where they where now. "… I'll meet them back at the D-lab!" she said as she flow off to the one land mark she could see.

Back down Max's eyes glow as he land a to fist hit to his uncle's guts as Meena hit him with her right hand and Lyra her left.

Hulk gasped as he just took a deep breath and blow a strong gust that knocked the three Gamma kids away as he held his gut, "Well that hurt I'll give you kids that! Don't like that Zoe Flow off as she couldn't post us!"

In a moment Aki rushed in and slashed her brother's stomach where the kids had hit making a small cut appear making him jump back as his cut healed and the immortal hulk smirked and said, "you guys are coming far you made me bleed a little this time!" he seemed proud.

and in the next moment Meena used her super strong side to pick up and throw a Tree at the hulk only for it to shatter in to tooth picks when it hit as she said, "this would be so much easier if we had Amy's help , her mutant power is energy absorbing and firing but no she had to go to the X-men classes in there Japanese branch that just opened."

Max adjusted his gloves as he said, "Japan be more accepting I mean they treat heroes like heroes, even spiderman moved to the Tokyo area after seeing how much they love the hulk, and I'll tell you what those Tokyo Pulka's love spiderman!" He comment as he ducked an arm sweep form his uncle and hit him in the gut knee cap making the hulk slump over for a moment.

Lyra then jumped up landing an upper cut as she said, "sorry daddy!" the hulk stumbled back an inch smirking proudly, "Now that's team work!" he said proudly as he continued, "That's how family should be a team!"

Aki then smiled as she jumped on her brothers back and gabbed her sword in to his back making the hulk lock up as she smirked and said, "As long as I keep my blade in your spine can't heal so you can't move so I can just sit here and wait for day light then you be bruce and helpless for twelve hours! You lose brother!" she said happily as she removed it and jumped down.

Hulk shock for a moment as his spine oozed before he crossed his arms and said, " why yes I did nice job Sister dear, now come on let's go back to the d-lab so I can call Zoe out for her leaving instead of searching thing."

Later on they came to the D-lab to see Zoe sitting out side it as Shield as taken it over and she looked to the others and said, "Shield took over when they found out Reese's teleporter is now a tiem machine and they drafted her into being one of their scientist we can't enter it it's now a shield base!" she said sadly.

Max helped her up as he rolled his eyes, "Pulkas!" he sounded rude about it as he adjusted his hat, "come on I guess we need a new place to hang out at and I things I knows just the place! And I am wondering why shield hasn't taken an interest in it!"

hours later where it was just a few hours form dawn Max showed them to the floating in the water by a cliff tied up by a rope Backlander and he said, "the old time machine I guess sense the stones that powered it are gone Shield didn't care for an unworking time Machine!

A shield agent coming out and he said, "Now that we have a working one we want it to get the controls working again sorry kid!"

the sun then came up making the Hulk turn back in to Bruce and he yawned as he said, "…. We lost our lab and this one to shield didn't we?"

Aki nodded and crossed her arms, " yes and my shield agent husband is in for an ear full of angry Shehulk!"

Hours later Max Zoe Meena and Lyra were walking around when the ground shock and they saw what looked like Abomination with a large clawed hand growing out of his head covering his face.

The hand came up revealing a still human face that yelled before going back to being covered and charging at the four Gamma mutations!

Zoe took to the air to avoid a fist and fired off one of her hand beams making a small burn on it's right shoulder.

Meena then jumped and hit that spot with her Right Leg before she fell off the Abomination and was cough by Zoe.

Lyra ripped a light pole out of the ground and in a moment used it to hit the Abomination on that spot it was easy as she was behind it!

The abomination then turned around grabbed Lyra and throw her into a building like she was nothing.

A moment Later Max jumped on his shoulder and land a two fist punch to the damaged shoulder and Abominations hand came up showing the human face screaming in pain as that arm hanged now limp and broken!

The thing span around making his limps broken arm hit Max in the head knocking him back.

Max Smirked as he got up and grabbed a car and smirked as he picked it up and throw it at Abomination left arm making it charge after him.

Max ducked as Zoe who was in the air fired a beam at the left arm.

Zoe looked down her left arm holding Meena and Meena gave a thumbs up and a moment later Zoe dropped her making her land hitting Abominations left arm with a right elbow before she fell to the ground landing on her feet.

Before Abomination could hit the only one side of Power girl Lyra charged in landing a powerful punch to it's left arm making it hang limp and broken as well.

the abomination's head hand opened as it looked at it's arm the head hand closed as it jumped and ran off choosing to go regenerate it's arms.

Max smirked proudly as he said, "And that's a win for Gamma corp!" he said happily.

Meena high fived Lyra as she said, "YES!"

Zoe land and helped Max up and grabbed his face kissing him happily at there win!

Meena crossed her arms and moved her head to flip her hair as she happily said, "And We just beat Abomination… well technically we made him retreat as we broke his arms but still that's nice!"

Elsewhere in Town Bruce was Running the limped armed abomination was psitting acid it's right arm moving again chasing Bruce, "you can't hulk out and return to life if nothing remains!"

Bruce was screaming as he said, "Now would be the time for a hulk out like the old days! Immortal I know you don't like the share but Letting any of the other hulks who I can change into in day light would be nice right now!"

Within Bruce Mind the immortal hulk walked around and came to a door marked Joe Fixit and he looked in, " yeah some of him is up in there!" In a moment he ripped the door open.

outside Bruce's eyes flashed red as his skin became grey and he turned around as his muscles grow and in a moment the Grey hulk land a punch fight to Abominations chest as he smirked and said, "the Grey hulk Joe Fixit it is Back baby! Going to need a new suit!" he said happily as Abomination's head hand opened and he screamed.

Grey hulk shivered at the still human face, "… well someone got beat by the creepier stick!

In a moment A sword slash knocked the abomination back as Grey hulk looked down and Aki held her blade, "Anyone who mess with this town messes with the Shehulk!"

Grey hulk rubbed his head, "we related lady?"

Aki looked back and pinked and happily said, "we are brother and sister, but I must say big brother this is a new side of you the color is nice match my son and makes me want to put you two in matching suits and take a picture, all though this means my color matches your daughter and your color matches my son…. Weird how that worked out."

Grey hulk nodded as he said, "oh ok, do my daughter and nephew like me?"

Aki nodded and gave him a thumbs up, "they love you now let's focus on the enemy Gamma mutant shall we brother? Do you want his arms or his knee caps?"

Joe smiled as he cracked his knuckles, "knee caps time for some grey matter mashing!"

to be continued. 


	8. Monster's inner monster

The Abomination charged only for Grey hulk to charge in and hit him in the knees making him fall over.

This created an opening for Aki to charge in and give a side ways slash with her blade slashing abominations chest open as he bleed she jumped back just avoiding some Acid vomit as she looked at it melting the ground she shivered, "Really that is gross!"

Grey hulk then hit him in the face and said, "oh big time! Don't you vomit at my sister!" the blow to the face knocked it back making the abomination hold it's head dizzy for a while it's still human face was clearly a logical weak point.

the hand closed over his head as the mutant charged only for Aki to avoid the punch and slash the left leg making it fall over right in to a waiting left hook form Grey hulk!

the not Green hulk laughed as he fell over, "this is the guy who gave Bruce and immortal so much trouble? I got out of his trap with out this grey matter muscles of mine in Banner's body thanks to the solar generators! More like a joke to me! Guess we know who is smatter and knows how to fight!" he said as he avoid some Acid spit only to slug the enemy gamma mutant in the gut.

Abomination gasped and in a moment Aki slashed down slashing off his left arm at the elbow, making the thing turn to run as he said, "I was not ready to handle more then one freak at once!" he said coldly only for Grey hulk to jump and land in front of him and hit him In the gut.

the hand over his head opened as he gasped in pain and Hulk land another hit to the human face of the abomination and said, "Freaks? You looked in a mirror lately dude?"

the Abomination then blacked out it's arm slowly but visibly regenerating.

Later at the taylor house Bruce was normal gain he was clearly mad but he wasn't changing, "how can I just hulk out in to grey like normal then lose the ability again?" he seemed confused.

Max rolled his eyes, "And uncle Bruce is the Genius we all know there is a magical part to Gamma uncle! And that is what makes the logic defying mutations! Clearly immortal who can't come out at day say a problem and saw you wanting to do more then just wait for night to handle it so he let a guy out. He probably put uncle Fixit back in his cage now!"

Deep inside of bruce's mind Max's words rang true as Grey hulk who was transparent form not being all there was in a cage punching it but not braking it.

immortal hulk walked past him past the roaring savage hulk, Past the Green Scar, Past one of the pieces of the hydra hulk, past Kulk , Past doc Green all in cages.

immortal Hulk then came to a statue of the professor hulk, "you where the best now you are gone! Where for how thou gone professor!?" he asked before moving deeper into Banner's mind.

deeper and deeper as the area got darker and he heard the roars and rages of the beast the guilt hulk chained up and roaring breathing it's Gamma fire as it struggled to be free.

Immortal looked up at the giant he wasn't up to it's toe, "Banner will never hulk out into you while I am around!"

The beast roared as he said, "His guilt is great! Sooner or later rage and resurrection will not be able to stop it! sooner or later I will be free and I will show this world a monster!" he roared at the immortal hulk.

the immortal monster of a hulk slowly backed away shaking clearly shaken and scared of the beast before him, he soon turned and ran off In a panic clearly scared of the other personality within Bruce.

Clearly there was monster within him that horrified even monsters.

Later that day Bruce was walking around town using a hoodie to hide his face as he walked off holding his head looking in a mirror and to his shock and horror instead of the immortal hulk he say the beast the Guilt hulk smirking.

Bruce charged forward in a blind rush pulling out a phone as he was clearly panicking shaking and shivering as he looked at the setting sun, he then sent a number a text saying, "The beast is braking out!" his skin start to change as the sun set and he was in the woods and he changed.

he wasn't becoming the immortal hulk, the savage hulk or the grey hulk he watched in horror as his limbs grow beyond hulk size and became insect like he was becoming the Guilt Hulk and he was screaming in horror as he became the giant monster sized evil hulk and roared breathing fire.

In a moment people where running as spiderman web swung in and land on side of a building, "couldn't keep it caged could you Bruce old buddy!" he said flatly.

Ironman in the hulk buster showed up and sighed, "Giant monster in japan Really Bruce really? I am going to need a bigger hulk buster!"

Thor came down with the Valkyria Jane Frost by his side in the air as he said, "Friend Bruce has lost it to his darkest side!"

Jane frost blinked, "… it's like if the hulk hulked out!" she said flatly pointing it out!

In a moment antman on a giant flying Ant showed up and he said, "I am going to have to grow and have a giant sized show town while you all restrain him till day light aren't I?"

They all nodded and Antman grow and in a moment grabbed the hulk form behind as he breath fire for a moment.

The hulks head then turned three hundred sixty degrees around and breath fire right in the giant hero's face making him let go and cover his face and scream in pain.

Thor held out his hammer striking lighting at the thing as Jane turned her all weapon in toe a chain to help Spiderman restrain it's legs with his webs in a moment the Beast stumbled but caught it's self with it's hand only to look down to see ironman before it's face.

Tony then fired off all his weapons right in to the gilt hulks eyes making it jump up and scream holding it's face in pain.

The beast breath fire all over burning the city till a beam hit it in the eye making it scream in rage at being blinded.

tony turned to see Zoe hovering in the air.

Meena, Max and Aki picked up some cars to throw at the thing as Aki yelled out, "HE IS MY BROTHER I AM HULKING RESTRAIN HIM!"

Tony nodded in his armor and said, "Well fine welcome to the avengers shehulk!" he said friendly as he kept firing on the Guilt hulk.

Spiderman was suing his spider sense to avoid it's claws and fire as he said, "We aren't making much head ways speaking of wtich!" he land on giant man who had his head in a lake's shoulder, "How about growing some ants! After all they have taken down elephants kept if they where bigger they could pull that off.

Spiderman then flipped off as giant man shrunk back down to antman.

Antman held his helmet summoning ants and making them enlarge as they swarmed all over the guilt hulk making it scream as some growled down it's throw to attack it form the inside out it roared in pain.

It was a sickening turn of events and pain to hear the monster's inner demon screaming in pain form this.

Spiderman looked away as he sadly said, "I shouldn't have suggested this even if it is working!"

Before long the light of day start to shine and the guilt hulk slowly shrunk and the ants were ordered out by Antman.

And all that was left of the monster was Bruce knocked out.

Tony picked him up and sighed, "We need doctor strange to go in his head and relock this beast!"

Zoe crossed her arms as she landed and said, "trippy adventure in side someone else head? Cool! Let's do this!"

To be continued.


	9. Demon vs professor

Within Bruce mind, the other hulks other then the Hydra hulk were struggling to stand before the guilt hulk who roared in victory.

That is when doctor strange appeared and stated, " yes this is bad!" he then held his hands out making light shine up and Bruce was summoned to watch.

In a moment The hulks were all around them as Doctor strange made a dome around them as the guilt hulk tried to bash it in as the doctor side, "the problem is no one of you has what it takes to beat the guilt hulk! Guilt effects you all so he has power over all of you. To beat guilt one most be complete and accept all sides of themselves.

Joe fix it rolled his eyes as he said, "Get to the point sparkle cape!"

The Savage hulk roared in agreement as the Green Scar rolled his eyes, "you don't have to be a turbo nerd like Banner to understand that we are not complete we are all parts of a shattered mind! To be complete we need to be one!"

Savage roared, "Hulk no be one with banner."

Immortal growled as he poked savage's chest as he said, "We can't be complete for long idiot the professor fell apart once he'll do so again!" he said flatly pointing out how pointless merging would be in the long run.

Bruce sighed as he said, "he is right we tried merging before it fell apart but if so let's do this!" In a moment the Hydra hulk appeared as Doctor strange clapped his hands making the hulks and Bruce all turn into light.

In a moment the professor hulk the same size as the Guilt hulk now stood and in a moment the genius giant deliver a blow to guilts jaw knocking him back as he said, "and I am back!" He sounded happily.

Guilt hulk popped his jaw back into place as he charged yelling, "not for long your mind will brake apart probably by time we are done and even then, you are not complete!" he said going in for a punch only for professor to block it and jump back.

Professor saw memories of the hulks failures flashing above as he charged on getting a running start to land a close line strike to Guilt's neck knocking him down as he said, " yes you are part of me my failures that haunt me! Well now for every failure I did good or tried to! If that can't made aments to the world then… I guess fuck it!" He.

the demonic hulk got up only to be throw in to a full nelson and hit with a suplex by the professor who stated, "If most of the world will only see a monster let them know this monster only goes after evil! Let them fear not the hulk but there own bad actions summoning me!" he said happily as he let go of the demon and got up with a quick spin landing a round house kick to it.

watching below doctor strange was eating pop corn as he happily said, "Two giant sized hulks fighting, I should share this with the others when it's over!" he said happily eating the pop corn while watching Bruce fight his inner demon.

Guilt got up and turned to breath fire only for professor to charge through it and land a left round hook to the left side of guilt's head and a left hook to his left smashing his head.

Guilt hulk backed away when Professor removed his fist and he stumbled back holding his head as he said, "… Ouch is an understatement! Dam I just lost everything with Betty!" he shrank a bit.

Professor continued to charged and rapidly hit the demon as he said, "That is the thing guilt only has power if you let it, I am not letting you!" with each punch or kick landed Guilt shrank down more and more.

before long he was no bigger then a normal hulk and the still giant sized professor picked him up and eat him happily and he burped saying, "complete but falling apart now!" in a moment he fell apart in to Bruce and the other hulks.

In a moment Kluh and hydra where pulled down by chains as the cages appeared around the test leaving just Banner and immortal free.

Doctor strange smiled as he vanished saying, "all is back to normal." He sound happy that the problem was over and guilt hulk was gone once more.

Bruce stared at immortal as he said, "…. Did you letting Joe out to fight start this?"

Immortal crossed his arms and laughed, "that is the stupidest thing you have ever said Bruce, no it didn't Joe appearing had nothing to do with Guilt he was braking free sense you found acceptance in Japan with your family. You thought you did not deserve it and Guilt grow form it in power till he could brake free and take the spot light."

immortal then poked Bruce's chest with a finger and he said, "So stop being an idiot! The past is the past let it go! Sure there is pain left behind form it but a heart doesn't just hold pain it holds joy and love and all that other Cliché stuff. But you have more now you have family now love and home! Enjoy them and protect them you little Idiot!"

At that point Bruce woke up in the Taylor house with Lyra happily hugging him in joy and he looked at the setting sun and said, "Lyra daddy is about to hulk out he needs to get outside to not brake your aunt's roof!"

Lyra let go and happily watched her father run out side.

Bruce watched to sun go down with a smile as he held out his hands waiting for the change as he said, "you know what hulk you are right!" he sound at peace something new and alien to him!

then the sun went down and he became the immortal hulk who banged his chest and roared before speaking, "Why yes Bruce I am right! One of us has to have a brain in our shared head!"

Aki was looking out the window in normal form washing dishes as she said, "Going to need to send doctor Strange a big ass tip for this one! Now two nights no spike! And just after we made up! I am going to have to go rampage through shield areas to get my husband to talk to me!" she said as she finished the last dish up.

Later on in the helicarrier She hulk dressed in leather black pants a leather black tank top leather heel boat combos sun glasses and holding her sword was running through metal doors and slapping away shield agents.

She then slashed a door and came to nick Furry as she said, "I do so apologies for the mess but WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND!" she called out demanding in a tone that remind nick Furry he was dealing with a hulk and a mad one.

Nick furry rolled his eye as he said, "That explains why you got all dressed up" he said being flat about it as he held his hands behind his back, "Sad he didn't even call in making his wife barge in to see his boss to know what's up. Well you came all this way big green Milf. It's Reese time machine we moved it here and he has been testing it sense we figured out how to not time travel and get it working for anyone."

Aki put her left hand on her hip as she shoulder her sword, "So my husband has been running all over the world saying it works while I have been at home worried sick about him…YOU TELEPORT ME TO HIM SO I CAN GIVE HIM A PEACE OF MY MIND!" She roared ordering him before point the sword at him and adding, "OR THEY WILL NOT BE A NICK FURRY THE THIRD!"

Nick jumped back a moment and said, "WOW uncalled for lady! Come with me, he is in new York! We'll send you! I'll even give you the tracker to track his id chip all shield agents have, it's for security as the chip is what stops the helicarrier's defense systems form targeting you, we did it after the secret war with all that skrull bullshit that went down with all the replacing and shape shifting."

Aki nodded as she walked along.

Later on in time square Aki Appeared and people ran away as she rolled her eyes and in a moment she looked up to see Falcon flying above with a smirk, "Well She hulk is here to take a bite out of the big apple and drag her husband home for the yelling of a life time!" She said happily walking off.

to be continued.


	10. the old solider

Aki was walking through the streets of new York her sword in a sheave on her back the sheave always seemed to just appear when she put it there then vanish when she drew it.

the she hulk shrugged it off as she said, "It's magic Aki don't question it!" She then spotted her husband in full uniform talking to captain America in a bar that was clearly a super hero bar and she walked in and cracked a Knuckle "SPIKE HONEY YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

Spike sighed as he said, "I was asked to get as many heroes to move to japan as possible but Captain America won't budge!" he said holding his hands up.

The Captain got up and said, "I won't leave the greatest country in the world!"

the she hulk walked over and looked at him, "no the greatest countries in the world have universal health care, so people can go to the doctor to live, instead of slowly dying as they don't have the cash to be healthy. So America great but not the greatest. In fact most of the world is free. I mean japan as universal health care, and our emperor is a figure head so we have elections and all that voting and democracy stuff you have as well. Plus only our cops are allowed to have guns. Grant we are just now getting on the gay marriage train but we have it now, even if there are restrictions, So I dare say we are ahead all in all!"

Captain America want to say something but he saw a one armed man outside saying, "I LOST MY AMR A ROBER SHOT ME AND I COULDN'T BUY FOR IT TO BE SAVED THE GREEN GIRL IS RIGHT! EVERY PLACE HAS BIG ASS FLAWS IF YOU CAN'T OR DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THEN TRY TO HELP FIX THEM! SO EITHER SHUT UP OR TRY TO IMPROVE AMERICA!" he then walked off.

Aki crossed her arms and nodded, "This is not an attack against America just a statement that you aren't the best place on earth and you have flaws and unless you accept your flaws and problems and work to fix them you'll be stuck in a loop of getting worst!"

Spike coughed and said, "I think we are getting to political here for my tastes."

Captain America growled and drew his shield and used it to try to smack She hulk only for her to jump back.

She hulk removed her sword and throw it to the ground, "Spike hold my sword I need to knock some sense in to an old solider!" she said smirking as Cap throw his shield.

She ducked and got up and span to her left avoiding it's come back as Captain American had jumped in and caught it coming down landing with his shield smashing right into aki's head making her stumble back for a moment.

Cap then land and span giving a back hand with his shield knocking Aki back.

the she hulk shock her head as she ducked to avoid another shield bash, "shield bashing your only way to hurt a hulk!" she said proudly as she went in for a left hook only for Cap to block it with his shield she then quickly dropped and gave a spin kick.

Captain America fell over as his legs were knocked out form under him as She got up and said, "I get it! you want to rebuild your countries trust in you after that cosmic hydra copy of you almost destroyed it! but telling people what they want to hear and being a symbol isn't it! people need to hear and know the truth! And you are not a symbol you are a solider nothing more nothing less! You fight to keep this place standing so it can improve! If you won't help it along you aren't doing a very good job of being a solider!"

Steve jumped up and went in for another Shield bash only for Aki to jump and flip right over his head and go in to round house kick him only for Cap to duck and turn landing a shield bash to her gut.

Aki slid back and held her stomach and smirked, "like I am telling you the truth even though you don't like it! America can be better! Any place can be better!"

the old solider charged in only for him to fall over someone had shot him in the back and Aki turned to see Spike holding a shield blaster in his hand with was smoking.

the she hulk gasped her husband shot Captain America in the back as Spike put his weapon up, "that's enough! Nick thought that people seeing Captain America turn his back on America would be the wake up call most of America need to make changes to improve, to get read of hate and start caring about people over money. But it is clearly not going to happen sorry to waste your time great grandpa!"

Aki blinked before looking to Steve Rogers, " great grandpa… Oh wait your great grandma was a world war two nurse oh I get it now! Explains why your family loves hamburgers so much as that's pretty American! Even if it was invent in Germany!" she said putting it together.

The green lady then walked over picking up her sword and grabbing spike by the beard and dragging him along, "Come on! We are going sight seeing then home! Then you are going to think of ways to make up for hiding more shit form me and not coming home for nights on in! and it better be good Mr! Do you know how many love letters I get in the mail form men and some woman wanting me to leave you for them! I have options while your not going to find another woman who will put up with all of your lies and letting our son chicken fight super dinosaurs!"

Spike blinked before he said, "…. Never though about that before… Dam …..you right…."

Later on.

Max was with Zoe in the park, "Me the great great grandson of Captain America!" he said not believing he was related to two averages.

Zoe crossed his arms and blinked, "some of that super solider durability and healing is probably why your dad managed to come out of so much stupid stuff unhurt of same thing for you!" she said remembering all there pre super powered adventures.

the Grey mini Hulk turned and adjusted his tie and said, "Well Zoe your my Dame do you think I would look nice with a shield."

The harpy took a moment to picture Max in a captain America suit before shaking her head, "No no! stick with the suit and bare knuckle brawling that is what suits you!"

Max then notice people looking at him and Zoe as he yelled out, "TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER!"

they then start taking pictures with there phones! And Zoe held out her index finger and fired off small beams knocking them out of there hands and breaking the phones as she said, "Sarcasms dumb dumbs." She said being flat in tone about it

In a moment Shield agents appeared and one of them asked, "we would like you to test the time machine again!"

They nodded.

thousands of years in the future Max and Zoe land in the sands of the post apocalypse world and spotted a dome city.

Zoe crossed her arms and said, "alternate future or future future!?"

one Sentry robot appeared and stated, "mutantions found die!" it then went to fire a hand blast but Zoe beat it to the blast and shot hole in it's head making it fall over away form them.

the harpy then grabbed Max in her feet talons and flow up over a domed city and down below they spotted Rex and Max said, "Ok so post end of the world and Rex's people are anti-mutantion raciest! This won't stand."

A loud crush was heard as Zoe Land and dropped max and in a moment they spotted a white beard hulk.

Max raised and eye brow and said, "well Dam uncle you are immortal?" the hulk looked confused as he put a hand to his chest," Right thousand years.. I am she hulks kid me and my dame time traveled here to try and see our pre mutation future friend but he's people be raciest!"

the future hulk rubbed his beard as he said, "Oh right Max Zoe, nice to see some more of my blood here! In this time line you call me Maestro!"

to be continued.


	11. Changing the future

Later on in the present the Taylors slash banner family along with Zoe and Meena were at a table eating.

Max used his chop sticks to pick up a dumpling as he said, "And that's why we will never speak of the future of uncle Maestro again while seeking to change it so it never ever happens! Shit was just to dark to go into full details with. And he ran off with Rex's mom against her will!"

Bruce nodded and said, "Great now I have to worry about becoming him again!" he said pointing out that the future where he became Maestro was one of his biggest fears and thanks to shields time machine it was now the most likely future.

Zoe pulled out a book of world history and said, "changing it will be easy! I brought this with me world history I've notice the war index changed sense we brought it back so future already changed, So may be we can pick an to come event and alter it's out come should be easy!" she said happily as she opened.

Meena looked in and point at it, "ok that's in a week, Mutant killing spear starts mutant human war! Amy is at there we can just call and warn her and she can handle it!"

Lyra smiled and happily said, " yes missing make sure my dad doesn't become the evil overlord of the world post nuclear holocaust is a go!" she said happily.

Spike sighed and said, "I wish this wasn't normal for us, but even if you take away super powers time travel is normal for us same thing as aliens and dinosaurs!" he said pointing out how in the grand scheme of things nothing changed.

A week later at midnight

Amy was in her standard new mutant outfit firing energy blast at a group of human attackers smiling, "Come on I am just absorbing moon light to fire this beams!" she said happily as she gave chase firing off her hand beams. "what's wrong I thought you want to shock mutants! What's wrong don't have any fight now that we are awake! Come on I am just a teenage girl! What are you guys worried about!" she said happily mocking as she fired off more hand beams driving them off.

She now fired her beams one handily as she pulled out her phone and made a call why chasing the trespassers and said, "Hay zoe thanks for the time travel heads up if we were all a sleep like normal at this time things would have been bad! So thanks again for the heads up tell Max I said hi."

Next morning.

Zoe blinked as she check her messages on the couch and looked to Max, "Ok why did my best friend ask me to tell you hi?" she said sounding shocked and worried.

Max shrugged, "We became friends by talking through emails… yes we were talking about you! Mostly how funny it would be if you a bird person did the chicken dance! That would go viral I tell you!"

the harpy rolled her eyes as she got up said, "really? My bisexual friend and boyfriend talk about me doing the chicken dance?" she seemed stunned.

The grey mini hulk rolled his eyes and adjusted his hat, "I am a gentleman Zoe, and Amy is a good person not a pig what do you think we would talk about don't believe me!" he held out his phone, "you can read the emails."

Zoe took it and looked and her eyes widen and he said, "….Dam you are telling the truth…" she seemed stunned as she hand the phone back to him. "…. I am dating a perfect Gentleman with a gangster streak ….. How the hell?" she seemed confused by Max in more way then one.

Max got up and held her chin and kissed her before dipping her making her blush as she said, "Do not try to understand me just love me sweet checks!" he said with a smirk.

Zoe sighed and said, "that would have gotten any other guy slapped but on you it's cute! And I know you have brain damage, form your origin story!"

Meanwhile Reese was walking down the street when a mugger jumped out in black mask black shirt and pants, with black boats but instead of a knife he was showing off his left hand clearly ice cold as it made a spike of ice that would make a good make shift stabbing weapon and his right hand holding a fireball, "Don't move or you dead bitch! By fire or ice!"

Reese Froze up as the mugger said, "Now hand over your money!" he said demanding.

The older Reese gulped as she said, "I don't have any! I am broke as shit right now!" she said shaking in fear at the power abusing mutant before her.

The mutant growled, "guess I'll need to take something else!" he said in a dark sickening tone that made Reese go pale as she let out a super scared. "mommy"

In a moment a wall of fire formed between Reese and the mutant as a guy jumped down, he was in black boats black jeans no shirt, but a brown trench coat showing off a pentagram glowing on his chest.

He had red hair and horns and a pitch fork formed form fire in his left hand as he held it out and said, "you make me sick! I can smell the sin upon your soul now sinner prepare to go to hell by the hands of the son of Satan but don't let my name fool you my dad is just a high ranking demon that said he was satan to impress my mom!"

Reese's eyes widen as her head twitched and she let out a scared, "A few months back I would have called bullshit! But my dad turned into a flesh eating demon so I have to believe the half demon In front of me!"

The Son of Satan charged the mutant who fired off ice spikes only for the demon to spin his pitch fork making them melt as he laughed, "what part o doesn't compute with you!" he said as his pentagram glow and he licked his lips, "My mama May have named me Daimon hellstorm but you are going to call me the reaper!"

In a moment the mutant tried to shoot off a fireball only for the half demon to run through it and grab him by the neck with his free hand and he blinked and said, "Did you honestly try to burn a demon!" he asked flatly.

The mutant struggled but the half demon put his weapon to his chest and moved it making the mutant fall limp as an orb of light appear on the weapon.

Hellstorm then flicked it as he made his hall of flames vanished, in a moment the orb of energy clearly the muggers soul vanished, "and happy father's day dad!"

He then turned to see the shaking pale Reese making a cross with her fingers while shivering and he laughed, "Lady I have a human and dark soul that doesn't work on me and I am an anit-hero I made it a point to rebel against my dad by being one of the good guys well as much as I can! Hell I even dethroned my dad and took over the level of hell he governs… Wait your reese? Your dad went to the Hell of hell I run would you like to come visit him?"

Reese adjust her falling glasses as she gulped and said,"…..are you asking me out!?" she said confused by the turn of events.

the hell storm rolled his eyes as he slashed the air opening a portal, "No I am asking if you want to visit your old man down in hell for a few hours. Yes or no?"

In a moment Reese answered and her answer clearly showed her brain was overload as she said, " yes!" in a moment he grabbed her and pulled her through to a stone bridge surrounded by a river of fire.

the blonde blinked as she said,"…. Ok they got it right!"

At that point it start snowing.

doctor drakes face then appeared in the river of fire, "I always said it would be a cold day in hell when my oldest daughter showed emotion witch you have to day!"

Reese want to reply but Daimon said, "No he is right every time you show emotion it snows down here " he said being flat about it.

the blonde adjust her glasses and crossed her arms as she let out an annoyed ,"I feel insulted!" it then snowed more and she rolled her eyes making it snow more again.

to be continued.


	12. Max's Lament

On top of a roof Max was looking up at the night sky thinking, "Gee most of my family is out crushing stuff so why aren't I with them?" he asked.

He closed his eyes and thought back to there visit to the future.

Max was jumping to his right to avoid Chomp's lighting Axe attack as Rex who was using him got ready to slash another move card as the mini hulk called out, "Why are you doing this Rex we were friends!" he sound hurt and in panic.

Rex growled as he said, "you are a dirty freak and you made zoe a dirty freak! I am not friends with freaks!" he said clearly enraged.

the flash back ended as Max said, "And that's when I snapped his neck!" he sounded saddened but not stunned.

He looked at his left hand as he sighed and said, "so what we change the future and he isn't a human supremist like his parents anymore and when Rex I see him I have to act like he is only alive because I retconned me murdering him with my bare hands form history by altering the future?" he sounded sad about it.

Max looked at his right hand and said, "and why don't I feel bad about it? he wasn't a solider he wasn't a bad guy I know him he was like a brother to me! Should I not be sad? Should I not weep, should I not be horrified at my sins?" he asked himself as he got up and walked along the roof thinking out loud.

the grey skinned gamma teen held his hands to his face and said, "the blood upon this hands, I always were the gloves so I can change them so that when I hold Zoe I do not dirty her with the blood they have spilled!?" He stated as he removed the gloves as he continued.

As he through his gloves to the ground, "But is she sin free? No she killed the man who turned her into a bird as he deserved and she had the rights to do!" he sounded sad.

Max held his chin as he stated, "I also wear them to hide the blood upon my hands for if blood stains the gloves, I can throw away the glove throw away the dark deed I have done!" He stated as he thought back to , " My own mother had to fight my father she won clearly, if things had been the other way around he would be the villain yet, when my mother is the one throwing the counter punches she is a super hero!"

He kept asking himself this as he continued walking along his roof at night before looking at the back of his left hand as he stated, "let us not even get on my uncle or my amazon Cousin shall we!"

As he looked to the back of the right hand he stated, "On the other hand I have done immoral things and been viewed as a hero, after all bring Meena a few years into the future and mutating her saved her form a loveless marriage to a stranger and gave her freedom, but it's not different then the leader kidnapping and turning Zoe into a bird!" he said shamefully.

he looked at the back of both of his hands at the moon light as he said, "Good, evil? It is confusing it use to be so simple, but looking back we were in the wrong. When we first meet the alpha gang we jumped to them being bad guys when it just appeared like they were after the cards they owned and lost, it wasn't till we learn about the brainwashing that they became real bad guys. We were children and didn't get it! we didn't get the grey around us. To us they where strange different and looked weird, and said strange things so they had to be evil. But such things make more sense when you factor in they were strangers in a familiar land, no different form me and my friends when we were time traveling."

he held his chin again as he looked up at the moon half of it shining half of it dark as he said, "the only difference between d-team and Alpha gang was how we went about training the dinosaurs we used natural means, they used a machine!" he said flatly as he rubbed his chin more.

He focused on the moon and rolled his eyes as he said, "some would call that the simple of yin yang light and darkness!" he comments and stated, "but not me I am too grown up for that now!"

he looked away from the moon as he continued, " the actions taken by heroes and villains in my life have been the same, the only difference being the reason it was done! The only thing different about me and the leader is I acted to help, he acted to hurt."

He sat down as he thought about it, "but the difference between Alpha gang and d-team isn't so simple, the alpha gang also want to help the dinosaurs and restore them to being. They just had a different way to do about it! even there control machine won't be an evil deed to them, as the definition of good and evil are always changing, in the future there actions would have been no different then a farmer trying to control there herd of what ever animal they farm!"

He seemed sad about it and stood up as he held his chin, "And I guess the same could be said for the leader, he was mentally handicapped abused and beaten by his older brother! He had no strength or brains to defend himself till the bomb went off and he was given a mind at long last. Yet his brother was given a mind and strength to counter and continue to do him harm. One can not blame the leader driven mad form a childhood of mocking and beatings and not knowing what was going on till he went green for wanting strength, for wanting a way to protect himself!"

he seemed sad as he continued this walking around on the roof of his house at night thinking out loud to himself on events that have pasted. "…. And those events of past shape the shadows of what are to come! After all Maestro stated that humanity called him a monster but after there nuclear war he had proof he wasn't even in there league and set his city up as punishment for there sins of the past. Uncle Bruce like wise suffered abuse both of the body and soul as a child if my uncle can be shaped in to Maestro by the world around him why is there to stop me form becoming the same?"

he asked sadly as he looked at his now shaking hands as he said, "what is to stop my mother? Meena? Or even my Zoe form becoming the villain? What is there to stop us falling to the darkness that lurks in all of our hearts waiting to stand strong and take hold of our very souls and make us do the acts we wish we could but know are not right!?" he seemed nervous about it.

he held his head as he shook his head and continued, " what is there to stop us choice! Choice! The choice to not do something! The choice to admit when you are wrong! When you could have done better, when you are not the good guy! When you are the bad guy in this case!"

he smiled happily as it all came to him and he smiled, "That is it choice! My choice matters all of our choices matter! The choice to do what we do to help instead of hurt! That is the choice to be a hero! The choice to do what you do to make others pay that is the choice to be a villain! That is what it comes down to a choice! And even then what you chose is different each time. It's only the majority of what you choice that decides what we are hero or villain. Good monster or bad monster! I wish I had less black and white terms for it but that is it!"

that is when he heard clapping and turned to see a stunned Zoe hovering in the air landing on the roof dressed in a pink night gown as she happily covered her mouth in shock, "Max that was so well thought out and philosopher sounding! I didn't know you had it in you!

She seemed over joyed and stunned on what came from her boyfriend's mouth this night while he thought he was alone.

Max turned and bowed as he held his hat to his chest as he said, "Well everyone has hidden sides to them it's only a matter of embracing them before they take on a life of there own like with my uncle."

Zoe ran over and hugged him happily as she said, "My boyfriend is a bad boy with a sensitive side that loves philosophy!" she seemed over joyed and said, "I can't believe it!" she said happily cuddling him on the roof under the moon light.

to be continued.


	13. Skaar enters the story

In the savage lands Zoe was flying holding on to Max with her left talon and Lyra with her right as she said, "I lost our future book!" she said in panic as a t-rex roared up at them.

Lyra rolled her eyes as she said, "figures it would be to convent for us! Now why the hell are we where again!"

Max rolled his eyes, " because you have an older brother here!" he said flatly before adding, "and you wanted to meet him!"

Zoe crossed her arms, "and made me fly you both over a thousand miles and FUCK IT MY WINGS ARE KILLING!" she said as she stopped flapping making them all fall so she let them go.

The t-rex roared only for Zoe to shoot it with a hand beam.

Max tried to grab a massive tree branch only for it to brake, "….. darn you super strength always being on!" he said as he just crossed his arms.

Lyra then looked down and said, "OH SHIT!" as she land right in a tar pit!

While Zoe land just fine on the ground, while Max land on his back making an impact creator!

Max jumped up and rolled his eyes as he said, "Ok Zoe hate to ask but.."

Zoe was already flying a bit grabbing Lyra pulling her out and throwing her to the ground before going back to land her wings won't fold and were twitching as she said, "OUCH! OUCH WING CRAMPS WING CRAMPS!"

She said holding them while crying and screaming, "IT'S LIKE A DRILL IN BOTH SIDES OF MY BACK MEETING IN THE MIDDLE! I WOULD RATHER HAVE MY HAIR SET ON FIRE AND WEAR A TEASER UNDERPANTS THEN DEAL WITH THIS HORRIBLE PAIN!" she screamed while tearing before falling down and rolling around whimpering in pain.

Max walked over to hug her and said, "shshshs it's ok it's ok! I'm here bae I'm here!"

Lyra was covered in Tar crying as she said, "I AM SO ICKY AND GROSS! IT'S IN MY HAIR IT'S IN MY HAIR!" She said literarily ripping out peace of her long flowing hair out to to remove the tar form it.

That is when they saw eyes and there was cave people with spears.

that is when they saw Lyra and bowed.

later on at the village there was a crude mock up of Skaar made of sticks stone and mud.

Lyra was now clean dressed in a tiger skin bikini top lion cloth with teeth necklace rolling her eyes as Max laughed as Zoe was wings were folding a bit and she happily said, "the wings are relaxing."

Lyra growled as she said, "Ok come on where is my big brother this cave people clearly worship him as something!" she declared in angry and trying to get her cousin and friend to focus on why they came to the savage lands in the first place!

Max point to a cart being pushed, "It's an offering just follow it!" he said being blunt and sounding oh so smart making his cousin face palm.

Zoe then got up and walked as she said, "yeah and we'll need to find another way home as I am not flying both of you again!" she declared with rage.

Max nodded as they followed the offering cart and stayed after the caveman left waiting till they heard foot steps and there Came Skaar.

the big green beast looked at the three then to Lyra and he stated, "lady look kind of like Skaar!" he declared.

Lyra smiled and said, "We share the same father I'm your sister we are family!" she said happily Skaar took a moment before Max walked up and he bowed, "And I am your cousin that's my girlfriend Zoe."

Skaar looked confused and Max rolled his eyes and said, "my mom is your dad's sister! We are family too Cus!"

The big Green guy in a moment pulled Max and Lyra in to massive hug making the two smaller gamma mutants gasp for air form the might of the hug! "Skaar hug family!" the big green mini giant happily declared.

Zoe rolled her eyes and pulled out something with shield on it and pulled a pin out, "Ok we are staying here and letting shield handle it as I am not even going to try to carry him!" in a moment a raptor jumped out and roared at her only for the ticked off brid of prey to fire off a hand beam blasting it's head off, "I AM IN NO MOOD FOR DINOSAUR FIGHTING! WITCH IS IRONIC AS SHIT!"

Later on in there town people were moving out of there way as Skaar was walking down the street being guide by Max and Zoe.

Lyra tricked to flip her hair but turned sad as it wasn't long enough to flip and she notice guys looking at her, "Dam it can't do the flirting hair flip! Dam you tar pits!"

Max adjusted his hat as the son was setting as he smiled," uncle hulk is about to take over form uncle Bruce!" he said happily as the sun finally set and they heard a roar!

Skaar then jumped away form his cousin and Zoe as he yelled out, "SKAAR HEAR DADDY!"

In a moment the big green giant land in front of the hulk in the middle of Town.

the hulk looked to his son and smirked, "So Son what brings you out of the savage land?" he asked sounding friendly.

Skaar then said, "sister and cousin visit Skaar. Skaar want to meet aunty and try to beat daddy!" he said banging his chest.

the two Green giants then charged at eachother with a roar as Hulk said, "Bring it on son! Show me how much of a hulk you've become!" The two then bumped fist and roared at each other.

next morning in the taylor hosue.

Bruce was bandaged up like a mummy in just bands next to him was Skaar in human form I nthe same state but his arm was in a sling.

Aki had her arms crossed looking at them and tapping a finger against her green bicep as she spoke in a motherly tone, "So do tell me how this happened again brother and nephew I am meeting for the first time?" she also sound curious.

Skaar groaned, "I want to see if I could be my dad in a fight so we fight but sadly the sun came up right when I ran out of Gamma power so we both got hit by eachother's last hulk powered fist in human form thanks to the change not being instant!"

Bruce groaned and said, "yeah.. can't wait to turn back into the other guy to heal I think I am bleeding internally but hospital would be pointless as I would just come back to life when I hulk out at son set!" he said pointing out he would just have to deal with the pain as he would live no matter what weather he likes it or not.

the Banner boy then said, "I can't wait to get my healing factor back! Ouch!" he said.

Max walked by eating an apple as he rolled is eyes, " Pulkas!"

to be continued. 


	14. red and Green

In a snow covered mountain top Max was in a black jacket gloves and scarf over his normal out fit smiling as he said, "It was so nice of shield to let us come here for some away time form all the camera in our gamma faces!"

In a moment s snowball hit him in the left ear and he turned to see Zoe in black pants black special made toe shoes for her talons a black shirt red scarf and red jacket was in the air with a pocket of snow balls, "THINK FAST BOYFRIEND!"

Max smirked and ducked grabbing and throwing snow back at her as Zoe kept throwing then leading to them both giggling happily.

Meanwhile in a shield lab.

Aki was getting on to the shield time machine dressed in a shield uniform shouldering her sword as she sighed, "Ok Shehulk ready for time travel sword ready incase it's a bad future and fire!"

In a moment she was gone and she was in the ruins of a city walking when a red Skinned glowing man in a lion cloth and axe jumped out and tried to slash her.

She blocked with her sword and kicked him in the gut knocking him off and more of these barbicans came out all with various skeptical nuclear mutations.

Aki held her sword and ducked to avoid an axe only for her left sleeve to bee grabbed and ripped off she then growled as she ripped off the other sleeve before charging in crossing blades with the mutants, "Post nuclear war killer mutant barbarians?" she shrugged as she charged and elbowed one in the face knocking his teeth. "future primitive Really? Well I guess it had to happen!"

She then jumped to avoid a hook on a rope only for it to grab and rip off her left pant leg form the knee down and she growled, "OH SO THAT'S HOW YOU BASTARDS PLAYING! WELL NOW YOU FACE ONE PISSED OFF MOTHER SHEHULK! SHEHULK KILL!" She then slashed one of the mutants head off staining the white parts of the shield outfit red as she charged.

She used her left hand to stop a large hammer bear handed and used her right hand to slash it's owner in half at the waste covering her with more blood, she wiped it off her face and growled.

the barbarians growled charging one yelling, "SHE IS WOMAN SHE IS WEAK WE CAN KILL HER!"

Aki's eyes widen in rage as she growled, "OH YOU PIGS JUST MADE ME EVEN MADDER!" She slowly start to change colors her hair darkening till black, her eyes start to glow it start green till turning yellow and her green slowly became red as she became taller before she was easily seven and a half feet tall now she was a solid eight feet tall.

her out rip ripped till it looked like black short shorts and a black bikini top and she growled charging and slashing her boots and gloves ripping apart complete as she slashed at the mutated barbarians, " RED SHE HULK KILL!"

She was moving faster to her they were moving slow allowing her to easily avoid there weapons and slash them in apart she was slashing off heads cutting in half down the middle and at the waist.

This whole time she was doing this she had the same enraged cold expression upon her face it was long till she stopped all the future savages dead around her blood filling the streets below.

She then noticed her reflection her red one in her sword and her eyes widen till she slowly returned to her normal green shehulk form. "….. I was red wait didn't I say that… do I have split personality like my brother?" She then put a hand on her face worried.

She heard water and walked over to find a waterfall and she sat down on the ground under it holding her sword with both hands stabbing it into the ground as she closed her eyes her brother Bruce told her he could sometimes meditate to find his other personalities so she would try it.

She closed her eyes thinking, "hello hello anyone else up in my head." Her eyes widen quickly when she heard a voice that sound like a more bitchy version of her own saying, "oh big time!"

She found herself in a completely red version of her living room and there on the couch was her red she hulk form.

the red Aki flipped her slightly longer long black flowing hair and said, "Why hello I am Red she hulk. Of Ruby red rage what ever floats your boat Lady Green."

Aki sat down and crossed her legs and looked at her other personality, "So …. What brought you into my head?" she asked nervously.

Ruby red rage chuckled and said, "it wasn't the Gamma or anything recent, I am the rage you repressed over a life time like your brother. All that not getting mad with the secrets lies and stupid things your husband does. Did a pretty good job of giving me life, the Gamma just gave me a form like your brothers original hulk personality!"

Aki blinked before saying, "oh… are you just my repressed rage or…."

Red she hulk cut her off saying, "I am everything you repress your rage, your repressed bisexuality! Your repressed disappoint me at your sons report cards.. and so on and so on!"

Aki crossed her arms and said, "Hay my bisexuality is not repressed I had a girlfriend in collage lady!" she sounded offended.

Red Aki rolled her eyes, "not anymore but it was for a long time!"

Aki wiped her for head as she said, "Gee is it getting hot in here!"

Red She hulk waved her left index finger and said, "Nope, That's me! And I am not being funny I am also your repressed nerdy slash smart side you stopped using form all the school bullying. I know you probably couldn't tell as I was in raging she demon mode when I took over but I know E quals M Ce squared is for converting matter to energy meaning to make matter you need twice as much energy so I am taking advantage of our gamma energy and all the nuclear energy around us."

Aki blinked then her head heard then she woke up at the water fall the forest around it on fire and her eyes widened as she jumped up there was the much taller red she hulk Aki who was now real in a copy of the remains of her outfit.

Ruby red rage put an arm around her neck and happily said, "See there now I am free you free and we can be sisters now! Aki and Ruby the She hulk sisters!"

Aki then held her nodded and drew her sword as some hulk sized mutant barbarians arrived and she said, "Then come on let's bond like sisters!"

Later on back In the present Aki reappeared her outfit replaced by A green tiger skin loincloth and top and to everyone's shock the red she hulk was in a matching one.

Aki shoulder her sword and walked on, "Oh my had a split personality this is here Red she hulk or Ruby as she wants to be called any way thanks to it being a post nuclear wat barbarian fantasy world she split into her own body. She calls her self Ruby red rage the red she hulk Call her my sister and all that!"

She then grabbed Spike as she walked off, "Now I am hitting the showers and changing and my husband is coming home early or do Two she hulks have to smash shit?"

no one fought her.

Ruby red rage then walked off saying," Now I need money to go shopping nothing my shorter sister has will fit me I am to tall!"

Later on in the woods at knight.

Aki in a white one piece white gloves and boots, Ruby in a black version of the same outfit, Max Zoe Laura a transformed Skaar and Meena were standing before the immortal hulk and in a moment the other hulks charged on the immortal one with a roar!"

to be continued.


	15. Shehulk sisters

At parent teacher night Ruby red range dressed in black leather jeans black leather boots and a black bikini top with a black vest over it walked into Michelle's class room.

The Teacher lady's eyes widen in shock as her face turned red as the Red she hulk sat down on her desk and crossed her legs. The Red she hulk smirked and flipped her hair, "What's wrong red Gamazon got your tongue?"

Michelle was blushing and stuttering and Ruby smiled as she tapped her chin with her hand, "Now I know I may have split out form Aki thanks to Gama bullshit but like Aki I go both ways but unlike my sister who prefers men I prefer girls and she was so right about how cute you are!"

The teacher lady's eyes widen and she light up redder then the she hulk before her!

Ruby smiled as she flicked the other woman's nose gentle and said, "I so owe Aki for letting me come here to talk about Max. Now we can talk about the damage he makes when some one flirts with Zoe or when he lose control or sense I am last on your list we could leave and go some were nice for a night on the town the two of us on the first date you've had I am guessing sense collage."

Michelle then let out a flat, "highschool and yes please!" she said stunned.

A week later Michelle hand Max a paper and the mini hulk just blinked, "Wait wait wait, you are dating my aunt and I still get an F?" he asked confused.

the teacher lady smiled as she waved a finger at him, "I will not be fire for nepotism beside your grades don't really matter you will either be avenger or agent of shield so how you duo here doesn't mean shit I mean your just going to be paid to punch people in the face any how!? Why you need to know how to figure out how heavy a moon is or how invented the light bulb! This things you will never need man! Same thing applies to Zoe, Meena and Skaar!"

In the back Skaar in his human form dressed in a black hoodie black jogging pants and black sneakers smiled and said, "My mom was an alien!" as his way of agreeing.

Max shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head and added, "Gee good point there teach! Why do we still go to school any how?" he turned looking at the class.

Meena smirked and said, "I always want to but couldn't as my dad won't let me out of the palace!"

Zoe rubbed her chin with her left wing as she said, "set a good example for others!" she said happily.

Skaar then said, "I always want too but there was no schools on a war tore hell hole of my home planet thanks to Meek killing my mom leading to me being born form her corpse by c-section and my dad coming home as he made it look like it was earths fault!"

Lyra then popped her head in and said, "over heard while I was heading to the bathroom I am here because I want to look at cute boys in my age group! Who aren't trying to kill me. And why am I not in the same class with the rest of you it's bull! Hi aunt Michelle!" She then popped her head out and left.

Michelle then blushed thinking of herself and red she hulk in wedding dresses kissing on there wedding day as she smiled, "One can hope one can hope!" she then shock her head, "anyway enough non sense slash super power talk! I have a class to teach then a girlfriend to head home and make out with!"

Meanwhile.

half a world away Red she hulk was jumping in a fighting stance jumping a wendigo in the gut as she watched Aki slash the thing, "you don't think me and Michelle look weird together?"

Aki rolled her eyes as she cut off a head of a wendigo and said, for the millionth time she is below your chest level everyone watching is jealous of her or happy to be watching real life lesbians or are homophobes now can you drop this shit sister dear sister! We have flesh eating monsters to fucking murder!"

Ruby pushed her fist right through the body of a wendigo as she said, 'Ok then! She is just so cute!" She said as she back flipped and land a kick that knocked off a monster's head before she land on her feet and said, "Now I know why you like Spike so much cute silly date and you are a super tall strong super heroine it just feels right!"

Aki rolled her eyes as she cut a wendigo in half at the waist and said, "First off I though he was a scientist second off turns out I married a spy! That is hardly comparable to a school teacher who likes to use your abs as a pillow!" She then used her sword to slash another wendigo's head off.

Red she hulk elbowed a wendigo in the jaw making the jaw snap off as she turned and ripped it's heart out with her bare hand, "True true!" she then used the head to smash another one's skull in. "And look at us we are talking about this while slaughtering flash eating monsters.. think we are crazy?"

Aki rolled her eyes, "lets see now super dinosaur chicken fighting aliens time travel, super powers, spies, more time travel you split off of me form gamma energy and a military invasion. Either we are crazy the world has gone mad, we are in an anime or worst we are in a bad fanfiction!"

Ruby blinked and nodded as she said, "True true!" she then grabbed the wendigo trying to sneak up behind her's head and snapped it's neck with a twist of her wrists. "Very true!"

Later on at Michelle's house she was happily sitting in Red she hulk's lab her arms around her neck kissing her as Red she hulk smirked and held her hips.

Meanwhile.

Max was falling out of a machine to come face to face with Doctor doom and some strange ritual set up Doctor doom roared, "THIS IS THE YEAR I WILL SAVE MY MOTHER!"

Max looked confused and held his chin as he asked, "form what and how?"

Doom seemed confused as no one asked, "well no one has asked before… very well doom shall tell you! My mother was a witch but she didn't tell anyone as such she went to hell beside using her powers to heal others So when I learned of this I contact the demon who holds her soul. He took pitty on Doom at the time a scared little boy who just want his mommy! He made a deal with Doom for nothing once a year I can challenge one of his demons and if I defeat it before the setting sun my mother's soul will be set free to go to heaven and rest in peace after spending one more day with Doom here on earth!"

Max got up and looked at him, "wow!... never took you for a mommy's boy or a woobie Ok I am guessing you called him here to try and Gamma charge your armor sense the find that Gamma and hell fire are so similar would allow you to better match the demon you most fight?"

Doom rubbed his chin and said, "Shockingly right! Doom did not expect that form your school records!"

Max smirked as he said, "Plukas, there is more to the mind then what paper can show after all if you put all that magic stuff on a test you would fail it for sure there doctor!"

Doctor doom rubbed his metal plated chin and said, "why yes yes Good point so then are you saying you will allow me to drain your Gamma energy to fuel my armor?"

Max banged his chest as he said, "I am a gamma reactor take what you need man! It's for your mother's soul do it! COME ON LET'S DO THIS THING!"

Doctor doom was shocked as he said, "… all I had to do was explain? Well then ok then!" he then put his hand on Max's chest and in a moment Max fell over.

Max returned to his original self for a moment before returning to his mini grey hulk self and getting up shaking knees as a ring with a strange symbol appeared.

Doom was standing in it as Max put his hand on the side of it to find he couldn't move into it.

The doctor held out his hands as his armor glow grey, "Come forth demon!"

In a moment a large humanoid appeared it was twice dooms size it had one eye, and a mouth and nose on it's stomach it's lower body was hair covered with hooved feet it's creepily long arms had three clawed fingers no thumbs and on it's back were four bat wings.

the demon licked it' sharp teeth and said, "Remember Doom you have till sunrise to make me fall and stay down for ten seconds to save your mother's soul!"

Doom charged as he yelled out, "DOOM KNOWS THIS!

to be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

In his Castle Doom was clashing with the demon holding his hand out to fire a mix of magic and Gamma as the demon summoned a wall of fire to defend itself.

At that point The immortal hulk punched through the wall to see the fight and he looked to max who was sitting down eating popcorn and he said, 'hi uncle Doom just asked for a gamma battery to help him fight this demon he most beat and can only challenge once a year to win back and save his mother's soul form hell."

the immortal hulk raised and eye brow and he said,"… Doom's a woobie never would have guessed kid! Never would have guessed!" he then took some of Max's popcorn and eat it.

doctor Doom held out his armors left hand firing off a freeze ray making the fire flash to steam as he yelled out, "DOOM IS NOT A WOOBIE!" he said as he charged landing a punch on the demon who spread his wings and too the spitting out fireballs.

Doom's armor made and energy field as his held his hands making mystic symbols appear as an energy band appeared around the demons wings making him fall.

Doom ran his energy shield crashing into the falling Demon as a make shift battering ram!

Hulk rolled his eyes and said, "Really Doom really? That's what a genius mad scientist wizard can do!"

the demon got up and roared making Dooms armor short out making the field drop as he charged demon grabbed the Gamma battery and through it into the demons mouth before firing off a magic blast at it.

In a moment it explode taking the demons head off, as it fell over Doom struggled to move his armor with out it's power as he said, "Doom has won!"

Cynthia von doom then appeared and looked at her son and put a hand on his mask, "My son how far you fell I used the magic I got to help others and what have you done? You've been the villain Doctor Doom and harmed millions on a mad quest! I am sorry my son but I can not love a monster!"

she then turned to light and went up as Doom reached for her sadly.

Hulk whispered to himself, "ouch! Ouch!"

Doctor doom slowly moved to his throne to sit as he said, "It matters not! Doom has still won this fight thanks to the Gamma battery the young grey one provided me! For that you both may leave as friends and I shall over look the damage the green one has caused.

Max jumped on to his uncles shoulder as the hulk jumped away Max waved saying, "Sorry your mom doesn't love you many more Doom!"

When he was gone a tear hit the floor as there doom sat on his throne crying form his so called victory.

Later on Max was in school telling this to Zoe.

Zoe sat down on a hand rail and crossed her bird feet and blinked at it, "Doctor doom a woobie? Never though it! and the fact his mother can't love him makes him more of a woobie!" she said just stunned at the turn of events.

Max nodded as he said, "I am just shocked my own aunt gave me an F!"

Michelle walked by and said," I'm not your aunt at least not yet! And there will be no nepotism in my class room and no hate!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and said, "you two got matching Tattoos that are pink hearts that read my waifu each other's names on your stomachs. Pretty sure you are his aunt teacher!"

Michelle then held out a red feather, "And I am pretty sure this red feather is the proof you're the one who pranked me!"

zoe looked at her wings and said, "I KNEW MOLTING!"

Max rolled his eyes, "Doom killed a demon to see his mom again and she said she hates him for the monster he became!"

Michelle blinked before she said, "….. please tell me he cried!"

Max pulled out his cell phone to show a picture of Doom crying on his throne, "It already has a trillion views and ten death threats form doom himself!"

A Doombot then only for Max to rip the robots head off and through it away like it was nothing as he said, " yeah that's been happening sense I posted it!"

Michelle blinked as she said, "Just keep it out of my class room ok Grey boy!"

Max then said, "As sure as I can throw a three like it's a rock! Now I got to go that yard guy is paying me to rip up and remove that tree stump out with one hand!"

he then got up and walked away.

Zoe rolled her eyes as she said, "he is an idiot want a be gangster muscle head but he's my idiotic want to be gangster beef head and I love him!" she said happily getting up and walking off as she said, " ….. I wonder if our kids will have my wings? I hope not don't want to worry about my baby's falling out of the air or what not!... wait would I lay an egg? " she said looking at her bird features and gulping. "let's not think about that!"

Meanwhile in the future

Meena was using her super strong side to lift a fallen ruined building as she looked to a dome and to Amy absorbing Radioactive energy form the air as she said, "Antoehr post nuclear war future! With no people! HOW MANY BAD FUTURES ARE WE GOING TO HAVE?"

Amy fired off a radiation beam that blast down a door on a building, "less talking and bitching princes and more finding a history book so we can know what made this happen to stop it!"

Meena then found a school history book and opened it and said, ""Found someone thing! It list world war five!"

Amy put her hands on her hips and said, "so we need to stop three world wars to stop this future! Really what is wrong with the human species! No offense!"

the former princess put her hands on her hips and stated, "some taken some taken."

Amy blinked and said, "Oh please come on what do my people go through everyday despite we X-men saving the day and you all form your own killer giant robots you build to kill us!"

Meena put her hands on her hips and said, "True true but you can walk around and be just fine or at least you could if you used a mask. I on the other hand Can't as half of my body is grey and scale covered something applies to Max, and Zoe! And we aren't mutants we are mutates. I guess the same goes for Aki and Bruce too! No hiding for us! Plus we don't have a fortress of a mansion to live in with more build in defense then a prison.

amy crossed her arms and said, "…. Ok you win this one!"

Meanwhile back in the past it was an early morning Max was opening his front door yawning when there he saw Zoe holding an egg as she said "I LAID AN EGG!"

Max's eyes jumped wide open

to be continued.


	17. the green man walked with the zombie

It was the middle of the night and the immortal hulk was growling punching at some strange glowing green skeleton that was roaring no matter how much he punched the Skeleton it didn't seem to die it just kept coming back.

no matter how strong the hulk became he just kept returning rebuilding and reassembling showing it was just as immortal as the hulk himself.

But after the next smashed the pile of bones put its self back together different it had the face of rick jones!

In a moment Bruce jumped up rolling off of Aki's couch as he land on his face and said, "FUCK! What the shit was that about!?" he asked before getting up rubbing his head.

Meanwhile in a graveyard a stumbling grey skinned glowing yellow eyed rick was slowly moving around walking form it as he said " Hulk…. Help …. Me!"

Later that night the hulk was jumping around when he spotted Rick as his eyes widened "Jones is that you!"

Rick slowly walked point to his chest being open up enough to see no heart, " yes… and no… it hurts….. can't die…. Not alive…" he struggled to say!

the hulk's eyes widen as the dream Bruce had came back to him, "the skeleton it was you! Depowering you lead to your Gamma returning post death the Gamma energy is animating your dead body!"

Rick just repeated " it hurts… help me….. hulk… make…. Pain ….. go a…way…. Make…. It ….end!... no like….unlife…." he repeat on a loop as he walked towards the hulk.

the hulk looked at him and said, "there has to be another ways Jones!" he said not liking this in a moment Rick held out a hand and fired off beam of Gamma energy that knocked the hulk back.

Jones held out his hand and slowly moved stumbling barely staying up right as the zombie once more said, " No… like….. unlife! Make… it stop….. hulk ….help…. me!"

the Green giant got up and growled charging in as he in tears yelled, "FINE!" he then tried to Smash Rick under fist while he was flattened the undead body slowly reformed getting up stumbling to stand up.

rick's hand once more fired a blast knocking the hulk back as it begged repeating what it was saying, "It hurt…. Make it stop….. no like unlife….. help me …hulk!"

Hulk growled crying as he got up saying," I can't it won't let you die! The gamma is doing the same for me!"

Rick held out both hands firing off tow Blast knocking the hulk as he said, "it no hurt you….. it hurt me…. Help me…. Make the pain…..stop!... help me hulk!" it repeated more aggressively.

Hulk slide back growling as he said, "I can't you know Gamma can't go away and if it does it comes back!" he yelled not even fighting as Rick jones fired again sending him sliding back.

Jones's undead form then repeated, "It hurt!... make it stop…. Help me….hulk!" this time the undead being was crying begging for death.

Hulk could do nothing but stand there sadly as Rick jones fired on him again!

the crying zombie yelling, "HELP….. ME….. HULK!"

Hulk looked up to the rising sun and said, "the hulk can't but bruce might!" he said as his green flesh slowly melt and shrank vanishing leaving behind only Bruce banner.

Bruce then ducked to avoid a beam as Rick's undead body said, "It hurt….. make it stop….. help me…"

Banner looked in shock, "I think I can help Jones Come with me!"

Later Bruce was telling people in the streets , " Get out of the way herding a zombie people! Zombie coming through! Undead guy walking! Zombie coming through people move move!"

Everyone was running away screaming form Rick Jones who cried, "It hurt…. Make it stop….. help me…."

they passed by Reese who stared at the Zombie before saying, "I have shit myself!" she then fainted were she stood.

Rick jones followed Bruce repeating, "help me… it hurt… make it stop!" they passed by Zoe's parents who both screamed and fainted.

they passed by some kids who ran screaming pissing themselves form the zombie!

Soon they came to where they were heading a Gamma research lab!"

Bruce walked in as he said, "Gamma irradiated zombie walking!" the researchers all fainted as rick jones stumbled in crying, "it….. hurt….make….it….. stop…. help …..me!"

Banner then point to a room, "There this machine sucks out Gamma energy it should absorb the Gamma energy faster then it can built up ending your animation!"

Rick then opened the door and walked in closing it putting a hand on the glass, "help …..me?"

Bruce looked sad as he put the hand on the glass form this end and hit on as he said, "help you!" in a moment the energy was leaving Rick Jone's body making the undead body fall over truly dead with a sickening smile.

Later on at the Taylor house at dinner Spike said, "so are we just going to ignore the fact Bruce walked with a zombie?"

Max then looked to his father, "Are we going to ignore the fact you were a werewolf?" spike lowered his head in defeat.

Zoe blinked before adding, "Lot of piss and shit all over the street now! Everyone made a mess on themselves but if you saw a zombie you would too!"

Aki rolled her eyes and said, "I didn't! but then again I had just handled up another undead think and gotten away a few hours earlier?"

Meena raised and eye brow as she asked, "say what?"

Red she hulk then stated, "My sister is being stalked by coutn Dracula lord of the vampires.

Michelle rolled her eyes, "only this family!"

Lyra then blinked as she said, "….. so we going vampire hunting next?"

Bruce nodded and said, "looks that way everyone!"

Skaar then burped and said, "Bring it on!"

to be continued


	18. to bite the dust

It was late at night in a graveyard Aki swung her sword at Dracula he was holding her with a dip making her self fall over as she turned into a warm of bats to avoid her slash as she yelled, "YOU COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD SHE HULK AIN'T ALLOWING NO STALKER TO LIVE OR UNLIVE OR WHAT EVER!"

While the other hulks were fighting.

Spike an agent of shield was firing a stake launching machine gun into a horde of Vampires before he ran out of ammo and throw the gun away pulling out to stakes turning around to stab one sneaking up behind him! As he growled, "I have to work ten times hard just to barely keep up"

Dracula hissed as she appeared behind Aki and aki jumped and yelled, "THE KING OF THE VAMPIRES JUST TOUCHED MY BUTT!"

In a moment the immortal hulk jumped only for Dracula to once more avoid it by becoming bats but an enraged Spike throw a solar grenade as he growled, "THAT'S MY WIFE!"

As the light went off Dracula hissed as did his vampire minions as they turned to dust Spike was holding his eyes his right hand burning making Red she hulk jump and point a stake at him, "SUN LIGHT BURNED HIM HE HAS BEEN TURNED!"

Skaar looked at spike said, "by Skaar like uncle spike!"

Lyra gulped as she point her wooden trident at her own uncle crying, "I DON'T WANT TO SLAY MY FAMILY!"

Max was making a cross on himself and saying a pray as Zoe held out her hands ready with a Gamma blast as she said, "We need to put him down now! I mean first werewolf now you vampire! Can't you stay normal Spike!"

Meena was using her super strong arm to hold a large sledge hammer of silver tipped in silver spikes, "I am so sorry we have to do this Spike!"

Spike ran in fear as Bruce now human thanks to the sun light grenades blast said, "it stunned the hulk! It stunned to hulk we have to stop him Dracula resurrects by body jacking the closet vampire if Spike is turning it means he'll become the new Dracula!"

they all then split up to look for him!

Ruby and Aki were together, Skaar and bruce, Lyra and Meena and finally Max and Zoe.

Meanwhile Spike was hiding out in a tomb as he looked at his burned hand healing as he heard a voice say, "It's impossible to fight it you will change and I will revivie!"

Spike growled as he walked out and sat down as he said, "Not if I burn in sunrise in a few hours!"

he sat as Dracula stated, "then I will just have to work faster to claim this body as my own!"

Spike rolled his eyes little did he know his beard was falling out and his hair and skin paling as he said, "Please like you will get me I have super solider blood in my veins!"

the voice of the vampire king laughed, "it is not enough to fight me! It will only make you a fine vessel!"

Meanwhile.

Max and Zoe were looking all over the town as Max said, "come on I know my dad he would have to have come were dinosaurs are! He would have to!"

Zoe crossed her arms and sadly said, "But what if he's not the one in control anymore back?"

The grey hulk gasped and looked at her, "Zoe your my dame the love of my life the angle out of my league but some hoe a pluka like me got, but don't you ever say that! My dad would have to still have control of himself at least right now!"

Little did they know Lyra and Meena were not to far away in a mail.

Meena blinked as she asked, "Ok why are we here?" she said dragging her hammer.

the Green lady hulk said," Simple when uncle spike took me shopping for school cloths he told me we get lost we meet back at the food courts pretzel stand!"

the former princess rolled her eyes at the statement and added, "Bless your simple little heart Lyra banner! Bless it! but it will be crushed."

Elsewhere.

Ruby and Aki were walking around a closed down theme park as Aki said, "this is where spike took me on my first date he would have to be here!" she said sounding almost hopefully, "he would want our goodbye to be some where special to us both."

Ruby then rolled her eyes, "or maybe he is hiding were we won't look just to keep us away form him so he doesn't bite or make you the bride of dracula for his bodies future and new owner!"

Aki then gave her sister a bitch slap and Ruby returned it and soon the two shehulks were having a slap fight right there at a time like this.

Meanwhile jumping around the city was the immortal hulk as he looked to Skaar, "Now that I am back Son we need to think logically."

Skaar rubbed his head as his dad put an arm around him and said, "Son think someone is slowly taking over your body and wants to use it to hurt the family what do you do?"

the younger green giant said, "skaar would go were thinks hurt it before it hurt family and far form family."

Hulk nodded as he said, "And the farthest away place he could possible make at semi human speeds is that old graveyard!" he then jumped his son jumping after them!

that is when they spotted what looked like Dracula even down to the suit as the pale skinned long ghostly white haired vampire hissed and banged his head into a stone wall braking it.

he then looked to the hulk his eyes still purple still spike taylors. "brother in law nephew help! You have to slay me I thought I could keep control till sun rise but I am fading!" he said as his left eye became draculas!

Skaar drew a large wooden copy of his sword and hand it to his father and cried, "Skaar no can do it daddy!" he then ran off hiding his face crying smashing right through a fence as he said, "SKAAR MISS UNCLE!"

Hulk held the wooden sword and point it at Spike, "Just hold yourself still and solid! No bats! No nothing just keep it still and solid as possible!"

The former pane hissed showing fangs as he held his head in pain shaking in place as the hulk moved close and in a moment Spike gasped and smiled as he looked down to see the wooden blade right through him as he happily said," Tell Aki I died as my self!" he then turned into dust.

As the sun rose turning Hulk back to Bruce making him drop his sword and looked around confused.

the following afternoon Aki was dressed in a black dress and veil crying as she looked at a tombstone marked "here lies spike taylor agent of shield!"

Max in a black version of his normal outfit growled Zoe tried to comfort him but he moved her hand away and said, "I am sorry zoe but I need to punch something!"

to be continued.


	19. Zoe the angel

In the far off future Bruce and Skaar totally human were walking around at night in a city as he said, "Let's see now a world wide network of towers that suppress noun human powers just horrible."

Skaar then said, " yes but they have world peace no pour no crime no sickness face it dad there is only one bad things if you aren't normal you can't be you, it's the best future we've seen so far!"

Bruce sighed admitting his son's point, "Taken son and well said now I wonder how your aunt is dealing shield didn't give us time to comfort her!"

Elsewhere in japan.

Aki as she hulk was holding her sword slashing through the Katana blades of some of the hand Ninjas.

she sheaved the blade and roared in rage like a savage beast as she grabbed home and used him as a hammer to hit another home knocking them both out before throwing her knocked out living hammer at another one.

a few tried to jump to a root top to run but she jumped up landing ahead of them two of them by the head as she lifted them and said, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE GOING!?"

One of the ninja gulped, "we both know your just taking your rage at your husband's death out on us! And this isn't about us trying to seal a diamond!"

the she hulk growled and said, "I know and I don't care your my punching bags today! NOW PREPARE FOR HELL!"

one ninja then said, "you won't beat up a man who just shit his pants would you?"

Aki then giggled," I had a baby I am use to dealing with someone with shit in there pants!"

The ninja snapped his fingers, "Dam!"

Elsewhere in the woods Max was growling.

he grabbed a tree pulling it out of the ground uprooting it as he throw it at another one roaring before he punched one knocking it down.

he banged his chest as he kicked one making a massive hole in it as he continued roaring like a beast.

In the air watching Zoe sighed as she said, "he needs this he needs to let out his rage and hate of Dracula..my poor max!" she held her face as she said, "I wish I could help but no I am just the bird girl! I am not an angel no matter much I look like one!" she then saw something above and flow to it.

Elsewhere

Lyra was using her trident to slash at the stones of the mountain wall she was facing she punched slashed and kicked remaining calm showing she was in a state of cold furry and before long she had beat her way all the way to the other side of the mountain where she saw Zoe flying up.

Zoe then made it to the light and found herself standing on a cloud blinking as she said, "the hell!" She then looked at golden gates and she took a selfie with it behind him and shared it with "hash tag I think I just found heaven!"

she then flow down eyes widened and freaked out.

later on She returned to the gate With Bruce and Max as she pointed "SEEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS REAL!"

Bruce blinked as he said, "Well I did found out gamma radiation and hellfire are the same thing! So the idea a Gamma mutant is a demon and demons can become angels makes snese!"

Zoe blinked as she walked over to the gate and touched it and it opened and she blinked she could walk in and out but Max and Bruce couldn't "Wait wait… I am not just a mutant I am a real life angel!?"

Bruce then lout out a stunned, "Looks that way!"

Max then bowed and said, "I always knew you were an angel out of my league Zoe!"

the harpy turned red as she said, "oh Max that was smooth!... so what I walk here and I am visiting heaven?"

Bruce shrugged and said, "…. Looks like it!"

Zoe then walked forward,"…. I'll tell your dad you say hi Max!"

later on at the d-lab Reese was reading a letter in her dad's hand writing same as Max.

Aki was crying as she looked at Spikes letter, "he wants me to move on and be happy."

Reese's eye twitched she had seen magic and now her sister could fly to heaven as she was a mutant angel the logical women then fell over and blacked out with a cry of "brain shutting down now for Reese exe has crashed rebooting!"

the red haired harpy was sitting in a chair as she said, "So if I am an angel does this mean any water I am in is holly? And anyone who hurts me will go to hell? I mean what are the rules for this! I mean Am I a traitor as Gamma is hellfire making Max my boyfriend a demon? Or is he the traitor to hell for dating me ? I mean this is making my head hurt!"

Red she hulk rolled her eyes as she said, "Like my new wife says just ignore the crazy and enjoy the ride kid!"

Lyra nodded and said, "our aunt is a wisewoman my cousins!"

Skaar nodded as he looked to the sunsetting, "you might want to head out dad!"

Bruce then walked out and when the sunset he became the hulk.

Aki drew her blade, "Come on back to vampire hunting! We have to drive him out of the area fast!"

All the Gamma powered moved out with Skaar turning.

Meanwhile

Meana was walking around the mall when she walked by someone and noticed they didn't have a reflection and she smirked, "found one! This little gammazon is going to have an epic show down! Next chapter!"

to be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

In the Mail Meena was in a military combat stance using her super strong side to block the claw strikes and attempted fang bites from the seemingly random man who was a vampire.

She then went in for a punch but the vampire avoid as she jumped back, "this is hopeless with all that training I can counter this street brawling style!" She said as she moved a little so the vampires mouth hit the super strong side of his neck making him jump back and hold his mouth in pain, "But I can't get a hit in!"

the vampire touched his teeth only for one of his fangs to fall out and he screamed grabbing it and running off, " I MOST FIND A DENTIST!"

the former princess turned Gamazon blinked as she fell over and said, "I was suppose to be an epic show down but it was a joke! Screw you writer!"

Deadpool then showed up and said, "the chapter isn't over yet princess well former princess It's me wade Wilson I think the unbelievable Deadpool I was hired to hunt down this Dracula want to be I could use some Gamma power mostly because hulk ripped me in half and I mean all them, and harpy your literarily the bottom of the Gama barrel here! I mean I want to team up with Aki work my charges and maybe become Max's step daddy!"

Meena rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'll join you but aki swore to never love another man and as she goes both ways she is only dating ladies now!"

Deadpool then let out a happy, "I can't even be mad! Now come on princess in the city! WE got shit to do and the writer is making this shit up as he goes along as part of the joke!"

Later on while on top of a roof they were looking at a hospital and before Meena could protest Deadpool point with a katana, "Do you not see the blood drive sigh lady!"

The former royal face palmed as they spotted what looked like Vampires in ninja suits going in and she said, "Well fuck this!"

Before long on the inside a dark skinned raven haired lady with warm black eyes in a female doctor outfit was running when she turned to see the ninjas biting into and drinking the blood packs and she shivered, "Geeee! Gross!" In a moment wooden shards went through them making them turn to ash

her eyes widen and in a moment Meena walked up and looked at her name tag, "Sorry Doctor Rose you got vampires at your blood drive! …. Yes I am with Deadpool only because spiderman had enough and kicked him away!"

the doctor was shaking, "What!"

Meena was holding a chair leg," and I've just been using my super strong side to flick off splints of this like a machine gun it works!"

Deadpool then fell form the roof ten vampires on each of his Katanas as they turned to ash, "Good thing I took a dip in a pool of garlic juice before this! I headbutted one and it turned to ash! Now come on oh look new character something important is happening this chapter! We aren't just for humor form how weak this guys are princess in the city!" he said happily.

At that moment A green lady lifted him up and he said, "Oh ho Aki meet doctor rose you going to rip my legs off and throw me out the window to be rid of me!" in a moment his left leg was gone as he said, "oh jee a warning thanks!" he was then through out the window as he yelled, "TACOS!"

Deadpool land in some snow as he said, "Well I got the last one anyway!" he then spotted wolverine fighting a wendigo as he yelled, "Hay buddy when your done can you throw me a tree branch I need a walking stick for a pit!" A tree branch then fell on him and in a moment he cut it to size and put it under his arm to make for the lose of his left leg so he could hobble off.

wade waved and said, "thanks good buddy! I am going to go walk off till I find Tacos! Good luck here man! Right now shehulk is probably making out with doctor rose!"

later on.

Rose and Aki were kissing having hit it off and Max just blinked before walking off saying, " Well at least moms is happy I would be a pluka if I wasn't happy for her!"

Zoe put her hands on her hips and said, "I do not understand this gangster movie talk!"

the grey mini hulk looked at his girlfriend, "you don't have to understand my lovely angel you just got to enjoy you see dame?" he said tipping his hat up a bit.

the harpy sighed, "your lucky you are cute!"

A few weeks later Max was walking when he spotted a ten year old version of Rose in a yellow sun dress crying as two bullies throw around her backpack.

the bullies looked to be fifteen and in a moment he caught the bag and gave it back to her and said, "here you go Lily!"

the two bullies eye widen as max cracked his neck and said, "I sees you are stupid so let me teach you something Lily's mom is dating my moms! That makes this grey gamma mini hulk her older brother and I's do not like to see her bullied!"

before they could run he grabbed them by the back of the shirts and lifted them up, "Now I have to gives you a warning to serve as a warning to the other bullies so witch leg do you want me to brake!?"

there eyes widen as they screamed as Max said, "Come on it's a or b choice now or have both broken!"

a bully said, "Like you would do it!"

Months later there was a loud yell and Lily was standing there in shock as the bullies rolled around holding there broken legs as they cried, "HE DID IT!"

Max then took Lily and put her on his shoulders as he said, "and you be lucky it was your legs neck time I won't be so merciful next time I'll make dames out of you if you know what I means! See?"

the bullies cried more and wet themselves and Lily laughed.

the grey hulk then happily said, "you don't need super powers to be a big brother see? You just got to care see?... and that is our last fourth wall brake!"

When they got back to the house Rose was on her knees holding a ring and Aki in she hulk form picked her up kissed her and said, " "yes… gee we're going to have to go to America to get married but it'll be worth it!"

Max then put Lily down and yelled out, "WE ARE GOING TO VEGAS HULK FAMILY VEGAS VACATION EVERYONE! SEEE!"

Later on at the air port the sun was setting and while Aki was in human form talking to Ruby in a human form that matched aki well Ruby's hair was red as both morphed to there shehulk forms, they heard yelling.

the sun was down and there in full suit and tie was Joe fix it the greyhulk.

Max stood beside him both grey hulks adjusting there ties.

Lyra blinked before asking, "….what?" she then spotted Skaar who was also a grey hulk in suit and tie," …. Did I miss a family thing here?

Zoe took a picture and said, "three of a gangster hulk! Going to be one of those nights!" In a moment there was a blur and zoe found herself in a red dress and she looked at it and said, "…. What ever! This is what we are doing! I guess!"

To be continued. 


	21. Chapter 21

Rose and Aki were dancing in matching wedding dresses at the hall in a casino.

Max was yawning while dancing with zoe Zoe blinked as she adjusted the strap of her little red dress and said, "why are you so tired.

the grye hulk said, "Me and my cousin and uncle joe were out doing something for this nice mobsters to make a little green"

the harpies eyes widen as the mini hulk said, ""Don't worry about it my dame it was a one time thing and besides it was the other pluks you need to worry about!"

Later on in the future.

At the ancient house in there backyard Max in his normal suit was adjusting it as Ed was poking Zoe's wings so she wing slapped him and said, "And any way after the wedding we got another test request form shield and everything check out so this is a good enough future just need to keep this!"

Chomp then licked Max covering the mini hulk in dinosaur spit as he said, "yuck! Does dinosaur spit stain? This suit coast all my enforcer money!" he got a few looks and said, "Don't judge me! Anyway Amy and Meena started dating, my cousins are still single! Not that many a guy aren't trying to date Lyra! Now we have an hour before we are pulled back so Rex buddy take care don't do nothing stupid! Don't take a bite of someone in Canada you'll be come the wendigo don't go pulling swords form stones you'll turn into a wolfman! Still fucked on that one!"

Zoe then snapped her fingers, "And don't drink radioactive blood or get a transplant of the stuff unless you want to mutated and stay away form femazons those sexiest bitches will geld you then kill you! Hulks out

the end


End file.
